Naruto's Glitch
by megatronus89
Summary: With a device of ancient technology from over 5 million years ago, our young blonde will become a force that will make him a God to the ones close to him and the devil to his enemies. The unpredictable knucklehead has become a whole lot harder to predict. (Sasuke, civilian council maximum bashing. Also TF, REBOOT, HALO saga, and mass effect inspiration. Also pairing change. )
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Glitch**

**alright everyone this is an all new FanFic. now i would like to say all i do not own Naruto or any elements of other anime/cartoons i may use for creative ideas.**

**also the Graduating age is 12 for the rookie 9 and naruto will be 13 years olds. so that puts him with Neji, Lee, and Tenten's age group.**

**enjoy.**

**1000101010101011110101010101000100101010**

_**Data Record:**_

_**Zero-Zero-One.**_

_**Commencing...**_

_**Data File: 10-10-? A.P. (After Plague) **_

_**Error...**_

_**Data Curruption restarting Data File: 00-00-0001... A.P.**_

_**5, 000, 000 standard years ago, there onced lived an advanced civilization Cyber-Organic beings that waged war with a parasidic life-form, whose pourpuse was to consume all life. be it cybernetic, Organic, or the likes of the Cyber Organics that were hated for being blessed to be one of the few in which this plague could hardly consumed. but in the end they too fell like the rest. but before all could end.**_

_**the most advanced sceinctist from the three remaining civilizations, came together to create weapons to fight the 'Plague'. wrist mounted devices that could create hard light constructs according to Users command. be it armor, swords, shields, or even projectile weapons. there is almost nothing that these devices could make. **_

_**sadly it was already to late, in their last ditch effort they created a doomsday weapon that destroyed all life in the galaxy. sending the last of their technology into the afar reaches of deep space to ensure that if tehy fail the next civilization could take their place in the 'Plagues' defeat. but fortune smiled on the three great civilizations as one planet. on the other side of galaxy, in uncharted space, in an unknown solar system. on a planet that looked much like Terra-Aqua of the Sol system was a planet that would later become known as...**_

_**Yooso No Tochi or Land of the Elements.**_

_**Data Recording Terminated...**_

it has been Five Million years since the fall of the Three Great Civilizations. unknow to the populace of the land of the elements. in a lush forest country sat a boy around 13 years of age, wearing bright Orange and blue jumpuit. with golden blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes that told the story of untold sorrow.

the young blonde appeared to be training in taijutsu... flawed taijutsu. as the boy trained to get moves to pass his graduating Exam in the next few days. looking up to the sky, the boy could see a shooting star.

upon seeing the 'shooting star', the young blonde made a wish.

"I wish to become the greatest Ninja of all time, DATTABAYO!" cheered the boy as he turned back to his training. unknow to him that the 'shooting star' he just seen was now heading towards him.

seeing the ground infront of him become illuminated as if the sun was rising. but know the was looking to the south and not the west. the boy turn to see a large fire ball coming towards him at great speeds.

knowing that he could not make it to safety in time, the boy crouched close to the ground, waiting for his fiery fate. waiting and waiting... and waiting. until he could stand it no more. getting up to look at the fireball he was greeted with the sight of a small silvermetalic orb, 10 inches in diameter.

seeing no openings on the orb, the boy got braver and slowly edged his was closer the the floating orb. the closer he got the braver he got. until he stood close enough to see his relection in the silver like metal of the floating ball.

dying of curiosity, the boy slowly reached out and poked the ball only to see bright yellow markings running out from under his finger across the silver orb. jumping back the boy could only watch as the silver orb spilt at the top and slowly opened until half the orb has sunk into the remaining half. getting his once lost bravery the boy crept closer once again this time he saw what appeared to be a funny looking watch, that looked like a clock's gear surrounding a grey faceplate. and a gold and silver bar that allowed the faceplate to flip. this was attached to a black metal block that was connected to a metal/rubber wristband.

"what the heck..." said the boy as he reached towards the watch to take a closer look. only for it to reach out an latched on to his left wrist.

shacking his arm violently to get the thing off of his arm only to hear the sounds of gears turning, and metal shifting and tightening. then came the pain as what felt like thousands upon thousands of needles stabbing into his wrist.

all throughout his body pain was unbareble, his nerves felt like their were on fire, hot liquid lead ran through his vains, red hot iron kunai being dug into his eyes, but the worst of was the feeling like someone was mixing his brains in a blender.

**[Organism Detected: Scaning Commencing ... Scaning Complete; Annomally Detected, Compensating for Annomally... Compensating Complete. Bio-Organism is of the First Civilization Class. Humaniod. similiarity to Homo-sapains, though the Detected Annomally is similiar to the Second Civilization class the Techno-sapians. further Dianostics Aquired... Dianostics Complete. Subject Host has 26 base pairs instead of the 23 base pairs required for the Homosapain race. conculsion. the 24-26 base pairs deal with mutations with host Speices. Annomally Identified... Bio-Energy of consistent with the Third Civilization the Mecha-Sapains... finalization... Host is... Perfect...]** came the digital voice from the futuristic watch that was now on the boy's wrist.

"w-who said that!?" said the boy as he looked all around him to find the sorce of the strange voice he just heard. "show yourself!"

**[this model is present.]** came the voice once again.

"Show Yourself!" the boy yelled as he grew scared. "Where are YOU!"

**[this model is located on your left appendage.]**

"my left wha?"

**[Clarrification: this model's location is on your left wrist.]**

the boy turning his gaze from the forest line to his wrist to see the once grey faceplate flash yellow with every silible it made when communitcating with the boy.

"Your the voice?" the boy asked to his wrist.

**[afferinative.]**

"what is afferimitive?"

**[Clarrifaction: the word you are trying to use is AFFERINATIVE, words similiar are Positive, Ineed, and Yes.]**

"Oh... My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Whats yours?"

**[this Model is identified as Model No. 1X999-195-196-60.]**

"what Name do you have, not your whatever you call it." said the now named Naruto. "I mean what do i call you for short?"

**[that is unknown to this Model, would you like to create a name file to address this unit?]**

"well i dont know what to call you. maybe-" he was cut short in his sentence as he felt a small jolt of electricity run throught his wrist and up his arm into his brain. "Eee-ow! what the hell is that?"

**[this Model Apologies, that was a minor technical glitch. but not to worry this Unit has fixed what has caused the problem.]**

upon hearing that funny word, naruto decided then and there to name his new friend.

"Glitch." he said with a smile on his face.

**[Pardon, can you please clarrify as this unit does not appear to be having a 'glitch'?]**

"thats your name from now on, Glitch" said naruto with pride as he puffed his chest out with the small amount of pride he had.

**[Designation Comfirmed. this unit shall answer to the identification know to Host: Naruto Uzumaki as Glitch.]**

in the days that fallowed it became noticible to Glitch that his host was being neglected in some form. when it asked his host the reason, his answer did not fall within logic. 'it has always been like that since i could remember.'

even using it's sonic audio resceptors it only picked up things like 'Demon Brat', 'Fox Brat', 'Demon Spawn', and 'Kyuubi'. stranger still with the knowledge it gained from it's host, it found that this 'Kyuubi' attacked the village in which host lives 13 years ago. on the day in which Naruto was born. even still was the dianostics it made kept showing two sources of the bio-energy that it was later told to be 'chakra'. a mixture of psyonic(spirit) and biotic(physical) energy. but the secound Chakra it found was more potent and far too unstable to use at the moment. it even began to regulate the flow of chakra in it's host's body to preform these 'jutsu' that it's host can preform.

"Alright, today is the day i become a ninja!" said naruto as he got dressed, well he would have gotten dressed if it was not for his new friend creating cloths he now wore.

a tight black muscle shirt with blue symbol what looked like a upside down moon that looked like an opening or closing eye with a small red tear falling from the center, dark grey jeans, black combat boots, he even woar a set of dogtags. with the insciption. all under a black trench coat.

_**'Shadows shall hide and guide My lost soul in both victory and in death.'**_

No one knew of naruto new friend or it's new abilities, much to naruto's suprise as he found the cloaking ability it had when he hid after one of his pranks. blending perfectly into the background as but it gave naruto a slightly grey look since it was not complete invisiblity. but the shock on the faces of the chuunin and some Anbu as he slipped passed them numours times as he either tripped them or pulled afew more pranks on them like Anbu Mask pulling, Chunin atomic wedgies. by the time they found him, found him he was already at the academy.

or the Cyber Suit. which scared him the first time as it looked like liquid silver running out from Glitch which became solid arm it even turned colors. though to Naruto's sadness it did not turn orange as it only had two colors. the base color or the standard form was light grey and sky blue that out lined the armor plating. the second colors or Recon was the invert colors of black and deep red. a glowing green visor showed the ghostly form of Naruto's eyes from green light. (Timeshift Beta-Suit)

or how Glitch's dark grey metal block could turn into either sword or double barrel cannon, or an arm cannon. Or how the faceplate with the gear like faceplate turned into a shield that could be held or turn into a kentic forcefield like barrier.

he found that the energy need to make the shield, forcefield, or even the cannons took alot of his chakra.

-Academy class room-

sitting in his seat, Naruto looked over the class that was present. he found that sakura and ino were not present as of yet, that was until they came brusting into the classroom each competing to sit beside Sasuke Uchiha. much to his crinch.

"Move it Baka, I want to sit beside Sasuke-kun!" said the pinkette as she glared down to the blonde in question.

"there is a seat right beside him, take that one you stupid bitch." he said angerly as he had enough of her rude and abusive addituted. "For five years i put up with your bitchy and abusive addituted. if you ever try and hit me again... i will rip your arms out."

one of things he was greatful for from his new friend was the knowledge it uploaded into his brain. everything from math, science, psychology, and etc. he was not only smarter, his body grew in size as well. from being the shortest(5'2) of the class to the tallest (5'10) that made him three inches taller than Kiba, who use to be the tallest in class. though he was not just taller he was also more fit, as his muscles grew more dencer as his muscle became hard as rock. though no one could see since he wore his coat.

thankfully he heard the teacher come in.

"Alright class to day is the day of your Exams... Do me Proud." said Iruka as he and his assistant Mizuki handed out the tests.

as they started their written exam, Naruto notice that the test paper had a genjutsu. dispelling the jutsu naruto realized that this test was not a genin test. "Iruka-sensei, i think i got the wrong test."

"Naruto." iruka groaned out, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "everyone got the same test."

"then could anyone answer this question. 'if you an your genin squad have four days of rations, with one of your members bleeding out, the other unconcious due to head injury, the last of your team is missing. and you all behind enemy lines who do you proceed?" naruto asked as he looked you to his teacher.

"naruto, could you hand me that test?" iruka asked naruto, who gladly gave the test. much to the unnotice crinch of Mizuki. after reviewing the sheet of paper. "sorry Naruto, someone must've accendently added this to the pile. sorry about that here use this spare one i got."

-40 minutes later-

Naruto handed in his sheet of paper to iruka. "alright class, one hour for break before we start the second and third part of the exam."

naruto made his way up to the roof, where he found he could relax.

"hey Glitch what do you think our odds of passing the test?" naruto asked as he held his wrist up to his face.

**[calculating odds now... Odds are as of now 96% of passing.] **came the digital voice of glitch as the faceplate flashed.

"first time for everything i guess, thank kami for that neruo-whatcha-call-it."

**[Neruo-Transmission or Techno-Telepathy.]**

"yeah yeah, its better that i can talk to you in my head and not seem crazy talking to a watch."

**[that would be understandable.]**

after taking a quick nap, Naruto joined the rest of the class out in the yard for the last two exams.

"Ok, class. we will begin with the kunai and shuriken throw, than we will end it with Sparing. now first will be graded out of 10 for each kunai and shuriken. the last will be graded on how long you will last between yourselves in a five minute spar when your names are called." said Iruka as he looked down at his clipboard.

after going thought the class, with many barely getting above 5 kunai and shuriken on their targets. the ones that got above that were, Shikamaru Nara with 7/10 on each, Chouji Akimichi with 7/10 kunai and 6/10 shuriken, Ino Yamanaka with 7/10 across, Kiba Inuzuka with 8/10 and 7/10 shuriken, Shion Aburame with 7/10 across, Hinata Hyuga with 7 and 8, Sakura Haruno with a laughable 6 across, Sasuke Uchiha showing the same skill his brother had with 9/10 across a near perfect score, as he gave naruto a smirk and smug look as if to say 'you will never could do better.', and lastly Naruto Uzumaki as he took the kunai and shuriken from Mizuki.

_**[Master, the kunai and shuriken are weighted. one side of the kunai is weighted as are the shuriken are weighed to one of the four points. i suggest recalibrating your throwing arm to project the items at 75% more force then you would have before to ensure flight path to targets.]**_

'understood, and thanks glitch.' were the replied thoughts as naruto got ready to throw the kunai and shuriken. to which he threw with his new found strength and skill which they flew in wide arcs as each kunai struck deep into its target, which the shuriken sliced the make-shift limbs of the training dummy.

"Ha the dope couldnt even hit the right targets." came the arrogent voice of sasuke uchiha.

"Teme, if you actually to the time to look you will see i hit every vital spot made for a instant kill. such the kunai hit the critical areas like the head, heart, lungs, liver, kindey, the juggular vains, larthax, the inner thighs. the shuriken hit the major arteries in the wrists, between the forarms and biceps, armpits, the knees, groin, and the trachea. making the person useless and dead." said naruto as he relaid the information to the class. "also its a 10 for 10."

"he is right, congrats naruto, alright class next up is sparing now wait until your names are called..." said Iruka as he started to list the students off to have them spar.

"alright since we have an odd number this year, the last match is... Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. the winner of the match based on the scoring of the test will be running for Rookie of the year if you pass the last exam. that the Hokage-sama himself will judge." said Iruka as he watched the three students come forth into the sparing ring. "Read? Fight!"

Naruto just stood and watched as Kiba rushed head long into Sasuke's intercepting fist as they fought, glitch was creating a data base on both the combatens, making counter measures in case he had to fight either of them.

_**[Master, i have found two annomallies. one in each of the combatens infront of you.]**_

'what did you find?'

_**[i found that the boy; Kiba Inuzuka has an annomally similiar to the gentic defeat known as lycanism or werewolves, but from what you have shown me, i believe the boy is hiding a style of fighting fitting for either his dog that he has with him over on the sidelines or something else. as for the 'teme' as you call him, i found his annomally located in his eyes, i was wondering if you knew the reason?]**_

'i think it has something to do with, his bloodline, as all uchiha's have a bloodline known as the Sharingan, that is said to copy the most and ablities of any ninja the fight against.'

_**[the art of Mimicr. that is a wonderful ability to be able to fight your enemy with with their own moves. i must have a sample of his blood for further research.]**_

'you may get your wish.' thought naruto as he watched kiba get knocked out. "my turn teme."

"hn, like a dope could win against an Elite like the Uchiha." said the Uchiha as he could feel the strain of from sparing agains the Inuzuka heir.

"Elite? you mean like how they got whipped out in a single night by one of their own? sound pathatic if you ask me." said naruto as he waved his hand back and forth infron of himself as if to clear invisible smoke. 'Glitch activate the strength and speed augments and maybe a light armor under my skin.'

_**[request granted, Augments set at 15% and underskin gel-armor strength is at 10%]**_

no soon did those word leave his lips Sasuke ran forward in a blind rage as he attempted to kill the blond.

"YOU WILL DIE!" roared the Uchiha as he ran forward with a kunai in hand.

with a simple downward kick to the wrist and a fast kick to the face braking the boy's nose. sasuke was both disarmed and knocked out in a span of two seconds as he only had enough time to grunt out in pain from his wrist but was knocked out before he hit the ground.

"One more body to the body total, lay in peace this poor bastard's soul." said naruto as he walked back to his spot, this caused much of the Sasuke-fan-Club to voice/screech their displeasure. "would you all just... SHUT UP!"

silence was narutos answer as no one dare talk as they saw the flash of acid green glow from his eyes.

_**[Master i must thank you for collecting the blood sample of the 'teme']**_

'good, scan it and find if we could either copy it or block it from copying anything we could do.'

_**[will have the results in a few hours.]**_

'good i await your results.' naruto thought as he and the rest of the class went back to the class room and waited until they started the final exam.

**Data Record:**

**Zero-Zero-One**

**Terminated...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey Glitch fans, i just have to say... holee shiight, i didnt expect as of now on 07-09-14 10:10 AM Sask. Canada time the number of fallowers (favs-29, Fallows-41) that is not counting favs and fallows for myself. **

**In the Prologue, if anyone didnt know the Three Great Civilizations are actually Humans, Techno-Organics, and Cybertronians. and yes it was a hint to transformers BeastMachines and G1 series.**

**ranking- each as three levels High, Mid, or Low.**

**Genin**

**Chunin**

**Jonin**

**Anbu**

**Senin**

**Kage**

**Now as for powers for the suit/gagget.**

**Suit:**

**Recon Mode - stealth**_** (both cloaking and non), **_**small sword **_**(15 inchs long form wrist.), **_**speed**_** (same speeds as Lee with his weights in the first series.) **_**lightly armored for advanced reflexes. as for projectile weapons, small twin barrel cannon/gun mounted on the wrist. **_**(MetaBee's arm guns but more close together.)**_** and flight jets mounted over the shoulder blades.**

**Combat Mode (standard form)- large sword (21 inches from wrist.), Sheild/Barrier field, and cannon arm (Megaman NT: Searchman's gun arm), strength (Aprox weight lifted: 1,000 - 1,500 pounds, or same destructive force as Tsunade), heavy Armor for more protection but limits reaction time due to heaviness of the armor. (can with stand tsunade's super punches, but not for long) hyperbeam cannons one on each shoulder, (TF: FOC Brawl's shoulder cannons.) **

**Hyper Mode - while Hyper mode deals with speed, it will not just make him fast, it actually speeds up his preception around him, in other words to him time will look like it is slowing down. primary color is dark Navy blue, with lightning bolts coming from the back to the front over the shoulders, two on the both sides of the torso, and along three along the thighs. with one lightning bolt going down the spine. the lightning bolts will change color due to level accencion. weapons: none. but can use normal ninja weapons.**

**each will have level will have a name as there will be only three. the comand setting for each will be. "Shift into 'Level's name'"**

**Level 1: Turbo. Bolt color: Red. speed will equal that of Lee with out is wieghts with the first gate open. (T.N.T. 1/60)**

**Level 2: Overdrive. Bolt Color: Gold. speed will equal that of Lee with all 8 of the gates open. (T.N.T. 1/300)**

**Level 3: LightSpeed. Bolt Color: Bright Blue. will look like the Hiraishin No Jutsu, due the high speeds that he will be traveling at. (T.N.T. 1/540)**

**(T.N.T. = To Normal Time. Normal second / Naruto Second. in short.1 Second in normal time is 1 minuted for Turbo. Overdive: 1 second normal time is 5 minutes. Lightspeed: 1 second normal time is 9 minutes. **

**Abilities:**

**Speed = high Chunin or mid Senin (Kyuubi)**

**Strength = High Jonin or high Kage (Kyuubi)**

**Taijutsu = low Chunin or mid Jonin **

**Ninjutsu = Mid Genin (for now)**

**Genjutsu = None**

**Inteligence = Low Chunin or High Kage (Glitch)**

**Chakra = mid Kage or Double High Kage (kyuubi)**

**Stanima = High Anbu or High Kage (kyuubi)**

**Now that i got that out of the way, i would like to answer questions so far in the reveiws, also i may have answered them in PMs. if i did not i am sorry. also to point out.**

**Thor94 - I am Dyslexic so forgive my spelling mistakes, since i do not you MicroWord, i have been using WordPad so no Auto-corrections. and i dont have a proof reader. as for the Watch it is bassed off of Glitch from REBOOT if you ever watched it, it is the tool that Bob uses against Megabyte.**

**darkhuntressxir - if i ever get i review from you again im calling you huntress, and NO! it's mine, its my Preciousssh... nasty fangirls wont lay a finger on you my Preciouses.**

**Amatsumi - i am unformiliar with the writer if you send the story's name in a PM i would answer but until than i would say no for now. **

**now for the story.**

**Data Record:**

**Zero-Zero-Two**

**Commencing...**

_**Data File: 00-00-0002 A.P.**_

_**From careful Study of it's Host: Naruto Uzumaki. it had concluded that the speices of Yooso No Tochi or the now named Ajninites of Yooso No Tochi are either a sub speices of all three civilizations or just a gentic marvel that happend naturally over the five million years it was traveling through deep space. even the second 'Chakra' it found was similiar to the Mecha-Sapiens of Terra-Mecha, while the body is based off of the Homo-Sapiens of Terra-Aqua, but had the same bio-genergy/Chakra as the Techno-sapiens of Terra-Nova. it found the study facinating, as these mutations or Bloodline limits. were just amazing even if it's creators were to study them. there will still be no answer to the cause. but from it's own study it found gentic manipulation deep with in the gentic sample it found in the 'teme''s blood sample it's host has given it. it speculated that even if it tried to copy the gentic factors into it's host, it will not work, as it must have been gentic manpilulation done by either an ancient civilization that happend after the 'three' or just a gentic marvel on its own. further study is needed.**_

_**Data File: Pused.**_

Naruto sat in his seat waiting for his turn at the final exam, while he waited he was learning about the Three Great Civilization.

_**[Master, as you know I was created by the Three great civilizations of time of my creation. let me being with the First.**_

_**the Mecha-Sapiens, a race of Automius Robotic Organism that hail form Terra-Mecha, a world made completely of metal. compared to yourself they stand Aprox. 10, 20, 30, and even 40 feet tall, they had a mass diversity, some were bipedal, quadaped, fliers, some were even able to combine although that was only seen with siblings of the spieces. they had some of the most advance technology in the galaxy, and comtribute to most of my creation.**_

_**the Techno-Sapiens, a race of Cybernetic Organism that hail from Terra-Nova, they looked much like your kind, save that you could see the shift from organic matterial to Inorganic matterial, much of their spieces, took on animal like forms. they contribute to the hardlight constructs that you use as weapons or armor.**_

_**the last Homo-Sapiens, a race of Humanoids that hail from Terra-Aqua, they were much like you in every sence in apearance, but they were between 7-8 feet tall. they design the base of my form that you now see to be used between speices.]**_

'could you show what they look like?' naruto asked as he looked at his watch that flashed blue before showing pictures of each speices. the Mecha-Sapiens looked like twisted and jagged metal that was weilded together, they had glowing eyes; red, blue, purple, green, and yellow. the Techno-sapiens looked like robotic animal like humanoids. that had wires, metal, and computer like parts molded into the skin of the alien. the last was the Homo-sapiens, that looked exactly like his own people, save for the fact they were taller and more skeletal in the face than his own people. 'awesome. oh, what is the time on the blood sample.'

_**[est. 30 minutes and 49 secounds. until blood sample to be finalized, i suggest preparing for you final test. i do believe they are testing your clone jutsu, henge, and bodyswap jutsu. Now with the regulating of your larger than normal Chakra pools. you will be able to preforming the clone jutsu though you still have problems as to the number, even with my interferance, you will still make more than 15 to 20 clones at a single time.]**_

upon hearing this naruto had to chuckle at hearing that he had more chakra than normal.

"Good job Sasuke, no Academy student was ever able to make more than 8 clones before, and welcome to the ranks of Konoha." said Iruka as he ushered the Uchiha back to class. "alright Naruto, You're up."

"yeah, just you watch i am gonna make twice the amount than Teme." cheered naruto as he jumped over the desk running quickly to the door for the private testing.

upon entering the room naruto could see three chairs, two of which already had people sitting in them, the center chair was filled with an elderly man in a long white robe, with a red hat with kanji for fire, to his left was a silver haired chunin with his headband worn as a bandana, and a standard chunin uniform. to the elderly mans right sat the now seated Irkua.

"Hey Old Man, How ya doing? finally got a way from the paperwork i see." said naruto as he had his hands resting behind his head.

"Naruto Show Hokage-sama some respect." Chimed Iruka as he gave his teach-glare to naruto, who in turn just shrugged it off.

"It is quit alright, Iruka-kunm. Naruto has known me all his life. so i allow him to address me as such. Now may we begin?" asked the old kage as he gave a grandfatherly smile.

"as you wish Hokage-sama, OK Naruto, first up Henge." said iruka as he looked at naruto how transformed himself into the first Hokage in his battle armor. "excellent, Now Bodyswap."

upon hearing a yelping from their left and mizuki in the air for a short moment before he fell to the floor. turning their gaze to thier left the found naruto sitting in the chair. "Ok, smartass. last jutsu, clone jutsu."

"CLONE JUTSU" in a eruption of grey smoke 28 clones filled the room. all three were shocked to see a future genin create soo many clones at a single moment. non more soo than the silver hair chunin as he hide his dislike in passing the blonde genin.

"Congradulations Naruto-kun, you are now one step closer towards your dream." said the hokage as he clapped the boy on the shoulder. "remember later today you have to get your Profile Picture."

"Hai." naruto replied back with a large grin on his face.

"alright, head back to class. we are gonna name who is the rookie of the year after we discuss who it is." said iruka as he ushered Naruto out of the room.

after naruto left leaving the two teachers and hokage to discuss who was to become Rookie of the year.

"So Mizuki-kun, who do you think became rookie of the year?" asked the Hokage as he looked over the notes from the tests.

"hmm, i would Uchiha-sama should be the rookie of this year, as his is an Uchiha." said Mizuki as he hid the fact he did not want the demon to be the head of the class.

"and Iruka-kun?"

"I would say naruto, although his grades were lacking, until the test, i think naruto was hiding his skills, Using deception to fool us in thinking he was the dead last."

"Why would you say that?" asked the Hokage as he looked up from the papers.

"he got 99% on the written test, and in the throwing test he nail all the vitals with the kunai, and the shuriken slices the vains or tendons making the target useless and or dying. and during the sparing match he did not rush in like he used to, but in stead waited until Sasuke won against kiba and took him down in two hits, while using his emotions him." iruka explained the reason behind his thinking. "also the fact he made 28 clones more than triple the amount of sasuke's, i believe that maybe the reason he could not make three clones, he just had too much damn chakra, and just over powered the clones."

"hmm. i see, very well this year's rookie is Naruto Uzumaki. about time the poor boy caught a break." said the hokage as he murmbled the last part to himself and luckly he was not heard.

-few moments later-

as Iruka, Mizuki, and the Hokage entered the class room, all the noise that was happening quickly became quite as to show respect to the Hokage.

"Alright class, to we shall anounce this years, Rookie of the Year." said Iruka as he placed his clipboard onto the desk. "this year's rookie is-"

"Iruka-kun, if you allow me, i am the Hokage, so i might as well present the rookie." said the hokage.

"Y-yes sir."

"thank you. Now this Year's Rookie is..." said the Hokage as he saw Sasuke standing up, but the slight smirk he had was enough to know that he will enjoy seeing the civilian council's 'precious' uchiha take a blow to his ego. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! congradulation my boy, you earned it."

with in the moment it took to hear his name and to understand that he was name this years rookie of the year. naruto jumped on top of his desk and flipped sasuke uchiha the finger.

"take that teme, i am better than the almight uchiha." said naruto as he continued to dance on top his desk, while the uchiha slumped back into his seat brooding, thinking of going to the council about this outrage. after creating some clones the class started to hear a song. "we are the champions, we are the champions... Of Konoha!"

"Now for the deadlast... Kiba Inuzuka." said Iruka as he heard a loud bang, only to see Kiba's face imbedded into his desk with a sad goan.

-later that day-

after a few hours, naruto was wondering around the village, while he did not pay attention to the whispers his friend glitch had, if it had emotions he would be feeling utter hatred toward the villagers. that was until he picked up something.

_**[Master, i believe you should listen to what i have found.] **_as glitch relayed the message to his host.

_**["**__**alright you got that haiki-kun? just go into the hokage mansion steal the forbidden scoll, and meet me at training ground 66 and you will become a ninja." came the voice of mizuki. "H-hai sensei, but are you sure this is a make up test?" came the timid voice. "hey would i lie to you? now get going i will meet you there at midnight tonight,"**__** End of audio recording.]**_ after hearing the recording was wondering the corse of action. [Master, if i may i suggest you steal the scroll and allowing me to copy the infomation, so even if we give the scroll back. i will still have the infomation on what ever is inside.]

'but if i do that than what would the old man think?' naruto thought in worry as he didnt want the person he saw as a grandfather to hate him.

_**[I suggest telling the Hokage, it will not take long for me to copy the infomation in the scroll.]**_

'ok if you say so.' thought naruto as he quickly made his way to the hokage's tower.

-hokage tower-

as naruto entered the office, after a much heated arguement with the receptionist, Naruto knocked on the door to the main office.

"enter."

once he entered the room naruto felt Glitch give five squeezes indication that there were five anbu hiding in the room.

"Jiji?"

looking up from his paper work to see a worried naruto, and when naruto was worried it ment something important. "yes Naruto-kun?"

"is there such a think as a make up test?" naruto asked as he stood infront of the hokages desk with a concerned look on his face.

"No there is not, why do you ask?" now confused to naruto's question.

"Because Mizuki said to Haiki Nomata that if he stole the forbidden scroll that he will become a ninja." said Naruto as he knew that got his Jiji's attention now.

"i see, i will take care of-"

"No i have a better idea, why dont i just henge into Haiki, and just take the scroll to mizuki and flush him out as a traitor?" naruto asked as he looked at the hokage. "beside, if i could out run the Anbu and Chunin, i think i can handle one lonely chunin traitor."

upon hearing the Anbu part four of the five shivered at the tone he said thier title with.

"Alright you have until one in the morning before i send my team of anbu in, good luck." said the hokage as he dismissed the boy.

after he left, hurizen felt his age as he looked back at the stacks of paper that seemed to grow as he talked to naruto. before turning to the pictures of the kages hind him. "I swear minato you are a cruel man to put such a life on a poor soul like mine, damn this paper work."

turning back to his desk, now the papers were thrice as more than before. "WHAT IN THE NINE BLUE BLAZES OF HELL!?"

-training ground 66 11:00pm-

as naruto neared the meeting spot, naruto stood a few dozen meters away.

"Glitch: Recon mode." naruto whispered to his friend. what happend next was amazing sight to see. at first it was a grey liquid that started to flow out from glitch, but it did not drop or sag, it just flowed around naruto's arm until it coverd his entire body before it started to harden and turn from grey to black and red lights started to flash between the hard plates of armor. until a weird shape 'V' began to glow green. "now Glitch: Stealth Skin."

now his body slowly started to fade out but it left the a very light grey shadow of him from were he now stands.

as naruto slowly crept toward the meeting place he found that the boy Haiki just sat there waiting for his sensei. naruto took his chance and knocked the boy out and hid him in a shack not far from the meeting place.

all that was left was to copy the scroll as fast as he could.

'now how should i do this?' he asked himself.

_**[master you just need to allow me to see the scroll's contents and i will digitally copy the infomation, it will take approx. 5 minutes.]**_

at time naruto opened the scroll, the faceplate of glitch popped up and a green grid like pattern was shone on the scroll. as naruto started to unroll the scroll he could hear a buzzing sound everytime a new section laid under the green light.

after a while and exactly as glitch predicted naruto had copied the entire forbidden scroll's knowledge into his new friend.

_**[Master, i have found an excellent use for your massive chakra pools there was a jutsu in the scroll that will allow you replicate yourself, any and all infomation your copy has gain you shall gain once it dispells. it is called Shadow Clone jutsu and it's twin the Multi-shadow clone jutsu.]**_

"AWESOME!"

_**[there is how ever a problem with this jutsu, you see if you make one clone than the clone has half of your chakra, but the more clones you make the more chakra is needed to be spread out amoung them, if i hypothesize you could make a maxium of 1, 568 clones with out feeling the ill-side effects of the jutsu. that is without regulating that i have made, with the regulations i would guess minium of 550 clones.]**_

"aside from the fact i cant make that many, still... DATTABAYO!" naruto yelled but due to the suit and stealth system activated it it looked like a shimering shadow like ghost dancing and jumping around as his any noise he made was muted. "Glitch: Power down."

_**[Acknowledged.]**_

after the suit turned into the silver like liquid and retreated back into glitch's watch form.

once that was done, Mizuki appeared in the clearing a few moments later, after naruto had henged into Haiki.

"good work, now you will be come a ninja... of Sound." said Mizuki as he reached out to grab the scroll, but did not get the chance as 'Haiki' snatched the scroll away.

"What do you mean Sound, i thought i was gonna be a ninja of Konoha?" asked 'Haiki' as he had a confused and innocent look on his face.

"how foolish of me, when i said you be a ninja. i ment that i will be a ninja of sound under the command of Orochimaru-sama." said Mizuki as he pulled out one of the fuuma shuriken that was on his back.

"good to hear." came the a harden voice from 'haiki' as a cloud of smoke appeared to reveal.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Mizuki with a snear. "then i take it that Haiki failed and that scroll is a fake."

"Oh, No. he succeded and this is the real scroll. Next time you make plans about treason. make sure you do not do it in public." said naruto as he made a dramatic sigh, but gave a smirk toward mizuki. "that is... if you can make another plan."

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as the entire clearing erupted in smoke, once it cleared mizuki was greeted to the sight of 300 shadow clones.

"Hey Mizuki-teme, are you ready to get your ass kicked 300 ways from sunday?" the clones asked as one to the now afraid chunin.

seeing so many solid clones at a single time, Mizuki knew he was beat... until he remembered a slight bit of infomation.

"Hey Naruto, ever wondered why the other villagers hate you?" mizuki said with a sly and evil smirk.

"not that i care, but sure why not, why do they hate me?" naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"well do you know what happened 13 years ago?"

"yeah, Kyuubi attacked and the fourth killed it." said narutp as he didnt know were this was going.

Glitch on the other hand, was able to process the infomation that Mizuki was giving.

"well you see you can not kill any of the tailed beasts, so what the fourth did was seal that blasted demon." said mizuki as his face took on a more sinister look. "dont you get it, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!"

naruto was shock at hearing this that he didnt notice that one of the fuuma shuriken was coming at him.

**[ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!]**

as if naruto's body become rubber it bend backwards dodging the spinning the blade, as the blade passed naruto vanished from his spot, and re-appeared above Mizuki covered fully in white armor.

"what the hell are you?" mizuki asked in silent fear.

**[I am Glitch.]** came the digital voice that scared mizuki.** [and i surve my master.]**

"the kyuubi..." said mizuki.

**[negitive... i surve my master Naruto Uzumaki, not the kyuubi.]** said Glitch in a digital menacing voice as the green visor turned a toxic yellow making it harder to see naruto's eyes. before Mizuki could question the strange voice he was hearing. **[in the words of Ibonihs-Ibonihs of Terra-Aqua. 'Add one more body to the body to the body toll, May the gods rest this poor bastard's soul.' Now prepare for Deletion..]**

that was all mizuki able to hear before the sound of metal being twisted as he watched the weird looking watch transform in to a long jagged looking blade that was sharpened on both sides although the one side of the blade was not the same as the other, the was all he known before he could see his body standing and than he watched as the greyish white being picked him up.

**[Now commencing Neruo-downloading.]** now if Mizuki was a live he would have felt the small metal wires entering through the bisected neck traveling up through the vains into the brain and absorbing all of his memories. as a series of Ones and Zeroes danced across the now green visor. **[Neruo-Downloading: Complete.]**

standing over the now headless body of mizuki, Glitch surrenderd control back to his master.

"wha-what happen?" naruto asked scared at seeing the headless body infront of him.

**[fail safe initiative was activated when you suffured a catatonic state, this allowed me to deal with the immedate threat with out risking your safety.]**

"so i killed him? i am a monster."

**[Negitive, while your body did kill mizuki, you did not mentally, if anyone is to blame i did it to protect you master.] **if Glitch had been able to show emotion he would be feeling shame and anger, shame at causing his host psychological and emotional pain, and anger for what the village has done to it's master.

after hearing that glitch killed the traitor in order to save his life, naruto could not fault it for looking out for his own safety. while he still felt the guilt of taking a life, he atlest understood that it would part of the career he had taken.

-next day-

"alright class, today i will be naming teams. so listen closely." said Iruka as he read off the clipboard. after listing teams 1-6. "Team 7; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and... Naruto Uzumaki. your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"team 8; Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga. Your Jonin Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Now please wait until your squad leaders come and pick you up." Iruka said as he left the room. after a while teams 8 and 10's jonin senseis picked up their genin, leaving only team 7 behind waiting for thier sensei.

after waiting half an hour, Naruto grew impatient. and he choose to leave the room much to the protest of sakura as she voiced her reasoning.

-roof top-

as naruto reached the roof of the academy, he came to the sight of a silver haired man reading an orange book. upon closer inspection, naruto saw that this man wore his headband as an eye-patch over his left eye.

looking over the edge of his book, to see a young blonde take his seat under on the shadow of the trees that over reached the roof of the academy. 'hmm, naruto uzumaki, how did you know i was here, i wonder.'

seeing someone else on the roof was new to naruto as he did not know who this man was, but right now he did not really care as he was listening to Glitch's results on the DNA sample he gained from Sasuke Uchiha.

_**[Master, I have found that the DNA sample of 'Teme' has shown something disconcering.]**_

'...' was the silent reply.

_**[Carification: something bad was found. this 'bloodline' ablity that all Uchiha possess, are past along the Major X-Chromozone, not the Y-chromozone. any further attemp for carring on the Uchiha bloodline will be... futile.]**_

'question, what are X and Y Chromozones?' Naruto asked though the mental link.

_**[X and Y chromozones judge if your will be born a male or female, Boy or Girl. X-X is female, X-Y is male, but since the gentic coding has four out comes such as: **_

_**XX - with both Major X Chromozones from both parents, will allow the female to carry on bloodline limits**_

_**Xx - while the female can carry on a bloodline limit, there is a chance that it will not be past along onto her offspring due to having a Major and Minor X chormozones.**_

_**XY - the male with the Major X and standard Y chomozones will be able to pass his bloodline limit onto his offspring.**_

_**xY - the male with the Minor X and standard Y chomozones. will not be able to pass his bloodline limit onto his offspring.**_

_**as for the Gentic sample of Teme, he possess a Minor x-Y chronozone pair, while he can still achive his Sharingan, he can not pass his sharingan ablities on to his offspring. in short the Uchiha bloodline will die when he dies.]**_

upon hearing this infomation, Naruto could not help for some unknown reason, grin at the news of the end of the uchiha bloodline.

'can we copy the bloodline or block it in some way?'

[we can not copy the bloodline, but we can block it, as i have sent billions of nanites into your body. they have covered your entire inside of your body with a stealthing cloak, now your bloodvessal and chakra coils are now cloaked to anyone with doujutsu that could see chakra. so for now no one could see your chakra or copy any of your jutsu. is that to satisfication?]

'every much so.' naruto replied as he enjoyed the next half an hour in silence on the roof.

"-ahem-, excuse me. why are you doing here?" asked the silver haired man sitting against the railing of the roof.

"waiting for my sensei, someone by the name of Kakashi Hatake." Naruto replied not bothering to look at the man.

"hmm sound like a cool guy to me." the man reply in a bored manner.

"he sounds like a bad joke if you ask me, making my team wait close to three hours. if that is anything to go by, i would say he doesnt deserve to be a ninja of the leaf, let a lone a jonin. if i was the hokage and any of my ninja have been acting as such he will be demoted or dishonorably discharged from duty for lack of responsiblity." naruto said as he gave his own thoughts of how a jonin should act.

"Oh, I am sure that if you gave him the chance he might be an alright teacher." said the silver haired man with a tic mark throbbing on his head.

"thats your oppion, he already made a bad first impression. if anything, i am better off with being trained by the Hokage, atlest he shows up on time. i bet he will even play favorites with the Uchiha, not that it will make much difference. that guy is weak, narrow minded, suffering form a superiority and inferiority complexes, disreguard for anyone other than himself. he is most likely to kill his teammates than help them if given the chance." with that said naruto left the roof top and when back to the class room to wait with his teammates for their sensei.

that is until a formilair silver haired man poked his head through the door. gaining an almost pissed off look from naruto as he realised the man on the roof was his sensei.

"My first thoughts of you are... you two seem lame... You on the other hand are an asshole." Kakashi said as he looked to naruto saying the last bit. "meet me on the roof in five minutes."

with that said he disappeared in a poof smoke, leaving behind an unimpressed group of genin, well two unimpressed genin, but a pissed off blonde.

"I think i am starting to hate that guy." said naruto as he stood up and walked out the door fallowing his other teammates, while he may not like sakura at the moment, that did not stop him form taking glances of her rear. the one area that actually developed on the flat chested girl.

-roof-

"Ok, now lets begin with introducing ourselves." said the silver haired man as he leand against the roofs railing. "like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future."

"umm, why dont you start off so we know how its done, Kakashi-sensei." said the pinkette, gaining a look of disbelief from the blonde as he could not believe that she wanted to see how something that is so simple should be done.

"very well. My Name Is Kakashi Hatake, i am a jonin of Konoha, I have my likes, and i have my dislikes, i have lots of hobbies, as for my dream... well i will tell you when you're older." Kakashi said lazily as he crossed his arms.

the thoughts between the other two genin, 'we only got his name.'

naruto's thoughts on the matter were no so different. 'glitch i am really starting to hate this guy, run a scan on him. i would like to know i stack up against him.'

[Acknowledged... scan complete. 'Chakra' level is 50% of your pools master. although i detect an annomally behind the headband that his covering his right optic-]

'left what?'

[Clarification: Left Eye. that is similair to the 'teme's eyes, that is not biologically his, sugggest implant. nothing futher at that this point and time. would like to keep you posted on any updates?]

'yes, i would like that. thanks glitch.' naruto thought as he ignored the introductions of the other two.

"alright, now Your turn Blondy." said Kakashi with a slight strain in his voice as he addressed the blonde.

"my name is Naruto, my likes are learning new things about others, such as... _your hidden eye_, science, biology, astrology, basically anything that peaks my intrest. my dislikes are... pretty much everyone and everything to do with this village since many are to stupid, and think that the sheath is the blade. my hobbies... well let see, i think so far i prefer to study things that peak my intrest, training, and the rare prank now and than. as for my dreams for the future... to know all that their is to know, and maybe become not just the strongest but also the smartest hokage." naruto said as he played with the faceplate of glitch, twisting it back and forth on the rotating gear.

"good now that we alll now about each other, i guess i should let you know that tomorrow we will be starting you official genin test. a survial exercise. now before you get all bent out of shape, what you guys did was to weed out those that are not capable to become genin just yet, this test how ever... has a 66% fail rate, meaning out of all the teams that try, only 3 or soo teams will pass and become genin." kakashi said as he took in their reactions, well the reactions of the other two anyway. the look on naruto's face told him he knew he was lying.

[Master, this 'kakashi' shows signs of quick head positioning, breathing rate, heart rate, and rapid eye movements suggest that he is lying.]

"your test will begin at 0600 tomorrow morning at TG7, also dont eat or you might throw up." said the one eyed jonin as he disappeared in smoke.

**Data Record:**

**Zero-Zero-Two**

**Terminated.**

**sorry for the late update, i am writing a few chapters at the same time, added to ... enviromental (read as demestic) complications, has an effect toward my free time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello, Ello you banch of slimmy hicks and chicks with dicks. i am pleased to give you the Chapter 3 of the mighty Glitch... well naruto's glitch. also before i begin.**

**I HAVE DYSLEXIA**

**SO ANY AND ALL**

**SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES.**

**DEAL WITH IT, IF YOU CAN READ IT AND UNDERSTAND IT, IS ALL I AM ASKING.**

**as of 23-09-14 **

**favs:82**

**fallows:112**

**Now i was Rethinking the suits. as the Recon and Combat suits dont have much character other that then the photonegitive color scheme. the weapons will be the same just the suits are gonna be a bit different. also thinking of renaming the recon and combat modes.**

**Recon: the slim and agile look will be the same, but he will have a hood but a pure black mask under the hood will hide his face completely save for the glow from the optic area which will not be the same as the 'Y' shape visor just two small glowling optics. (Assassin Creed Hood.) slightly clawed hands, and two spikes on the feet that make them look like two digit clawed feet. same color scheme of Black and small amounts of dark red.**

**Combat: the bulky and strong look will be the same, the heavy armor looks a mixture of the guyver 1 and Crisis nanosuit. best way to discrib it would be the Nanosuit under the Guyver Armor plates, with the armor being white, and the nanosuit will be blue. with the Beta suit from time shift as the helmet.**

**Hyper: same disign as before, but the helmet with have a 'V' visor instead of the 'Y' visor and will have a longated helmet, giving it a PR: Ninja Storm like look but with no headcrest, but will have the visor and faceplate seperation ability.**

**now... Huntress. you will see a suprise coming up later in the story... roughly around the chunin exams. but it will have to work with Glitch in order to work. Ssshh dont tell anyone in the review. **

**also there will be times where Glitch will take control, like i had in the second CH. but mostly for now, naruto will be in control. until later where they will Sync-Up with each other. but i dont know when to start that. maybe when naruto fights Orochimaru the first or second time. not sure yet.**

**decode this ladies.**

**01110011-01110101-0110011-01101011-00101101-01101001-01110100**

**Data Record:**

**Zero-Zero-Three.**

**Data File: 00-00-0003**

**After analyzing the many possiblities that lay within it's host, Glitch could only come up with a new look for it's master, so outsiders will believe that the forms it will take belong to two different beings... for now. upon further study of the knowledge of it's host. it has found some... depressing news about his... parents. early memories from when it's host was barely an hour old show them trying to protect and dying for him in the process. finding that the Yondiame was in fact his father, was more troubling. but it made sense to the AI system as the needs of the many out wieghed the needs of the few. or in this case the single child. it burned it's micro-processor trying to figure out why they did not treat the child like the hero, it's father and mother wanted him to be. until it found the problem... a man named Danzo. while he did not say it out right. Glitch comfirmed that it was he and the Elder council that leaked infomation about him being a demon vessal.**

**Glitch had made his option to it's master about the man to stay away from both in public and in private.**

**upon the infomation about it's parents, it kept quite as for now, it will cause it's host much distress that at this point is not needed.**

**as an addition it had it's host exmeriment with the clone jutsu as it's host has additional memories that should not exist... conclusion... the Shadow Clone Jutsu. only logical answer. It's had sent its host's clones to the Libary and let them learn form it's host's history and jutsu to help it's master along. further study revealed that the jutsu had proven quit useful and it believed amoung the other jutsus it had found with in the scroll, should prove just as useful. **

**Data record: terminated...**

naruto awoke the next day at seven in the morning, seeing as glitch had told him that there was a 92.6% chance his sensei would be late again today. as he got dressed due to the billions upon billions of nanites that covered his body to create a new style of cloths. which now was black pants and a black wifebeater, his Konoha headband was now on a white sash that was tied around his waist holding his pants up.

as naruto looked himself over he notice, his muscle structure was not the same as it was before he bonded with Glitch, before while he was thin, he still was more developed than most his age, he use to have a slim runner's or swimmer's physique, now that he had bonded with glitch, his new friend had replaced all his muscles with gel-armor, which was Gelatinous Micro-fiber polymer acted much like his old muscle-tisue, but now it increased his strength, speed, reflexes, and durablity. while his skin hadnt changed it was underneithe that changed greatly, the gel-armor could become hard as steel if need. he also notice that when Glitch bonded to him, it bonded to him right down to a cellular level, his entire Nervous system was infused with nanites that that conected from Glitch to his brain and to every other part of his body. the Nanites acted as a hyper Advanced immune system. his optic nerves have been replaced with stronger receptors, allowing him to see in complete darkness, heat, and telescoptic(distance).

naruto even found that with glitch's help he learned that with his clones he can further his knowledge, and even found a few texts about chakra control, saying that with better control, the most effective jutsu would become with less chakra to be used, even things like walking on walls, water, and even going so far as to say walking across molten hot lava. if one was skilled enough that is.

even reviewing the jutsu's of the scroll had shown jutsu that was beyond his ablities, for now at lest. but the one thing that stood out amoung them was a jutsu like anyother, Fuinjutsu. the art of sealing, even in the libary, he found books, tons of them covered in dust, form not being used. seals like explosive tags, storage scrolls, binding, and much more. he became so engrossed with the art at first glance, that naruto had Glitch copy the first nine books of the sixty that were the size of encyclopedias each giving tons of infomation. while he did not like the boring lectures in the begining, it was glitch that gave him the best answer.

[you fuck it up, you go either boom or splat.]

with that tidbit of infomation, that lead naruto and his vast army of clones, to read/review every page form cover to cover, and when it was all done naruto had let his clones dispell and let glich sort his memories into the correct order.

letting him become an Apprentice level Seal master, which he had read would have taken him a minium of ten years to become. mind you they didnt have the ablity to make over a thousand clones in a single sitting. and with glitchs help he might become a grandmaster sealmaster(level high than Jiraiya.) by the end of six months assuming he will have six months of doing nothing. but a year at the most.

another thing he found as he read through the copy of the forbidden scroll that clitch had made was a jutsu called:

Perfect Storm Release: Arashishin No Ryuketsu(Bloodshed of the Storm God.)

a jutsu based off of three different jutsus: the Kirigakure no Jutsu, Kaminari Yoroi No Jutsu, and finally the Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo.

the similities end there, as the jutsu had blood rain, violent winds blades, thunder clouds, all of which formed a megalithic warrior that mimics the jutsu user's movements. the rank of the jutsu was a borederline S-rank, which need someone with High Lightning, Water, and Wind chakra natures, and chakra equal to that of a tailed beast.

some of the jutsu included was a jutsu given to the village by an Old Ally from before the first shinobi war. it was called "Raiton: Man Washi No Hemie(Ten thousand Eagle Screams)" said to be the perfect form of the Chidori jutsu that was nothing but a bastardized jutsu. as this jutsu allows the user to make two swords made of lightning, the lightning itself hones itself into a blade like form with out becoming erratic or uncontrollable.

the next jutsu was given to them by the same village, "Futon: Tora No Hoko(Tiger's Roar)" a jutsu that funals the users yell into a mighty roar, that cause wind blades to lice their enemies, while causing interal damage from the high frequencies.

the last jutsu he found was created by the Nidaime hokage. "Ninpo: Fubukigakure No Jutsu(hidden Snowstrom)" much like it's inspiration jutsu the Kirigakure no jutsu(hidden Mist), it creates a blizzard like effect and if applied right when the user kills his enemies the snow will slowly start to turn red, becoming the Ryuketsu Fubukigakure (Bloody Snowstrom) and add a bit a KI and the jutsu will be complete.

still much of these jutsu require years of practice and training before they could be used. that is unless you mastered shadowclones, but those would have to wait until later.

as naruto left his apartment he could feel the crisp morning air, it was refreshing. it took him roughly 20 minutes to walk to TG7, when he got there he could see the tired duo, he felt a sense of dark amusement. reason being was that sasuke was barely staying awake, and sakura well she seemed to have fallen asleep. which ment prank time.

unfortunately for our blonde prankster, sakura was having a livid dream. you see the moment naruto got within a few feet of the pinkette she reached out and pulled him into a fierce hold as she barried his face into her still developing chest, and was mumbling erotic words in her sleep, causing naruto's face to glow brigth red at some of the more adult themes that seem to be playing in her sleep.

but that didnt stop him for taking some pleasure as he couped a feel of her more developed rump. which caused said girl to mew in her sleep at the touch. that is until she awoke to the golden shine that was on top of naruto's head.

"KYAAA!" cried the pinkette as she pushed him away, in both embarassment and slight arousel at the firm and gental touching that was once on her plump ass. all of which turned to great and furious anger as she glared at the prankster.

when she went for a strike, with the inhuman strength that only a woman's scorn could be capable of she struck him dead on only for naruto to brust into a cloud of smoke. only to feel the that guilt pleasure of being felt up once again.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact you enjoy my touch, i would say you hate it." naruto whispered in her ear as she could feel his hand has circulating and gently squeezing her ass check as his other hand slowly traveled to her front and began to tease her. gaining a rosey pink hue to her face, sakura was to shocked at the skill of naruto's hands.

"n-nar-uto." she whimpered as she started to grind her ass and buck her hips into his hands as they teased her. "p-please, dont."

feeling his tone body rub up against her, she felt his hot breath as he whispered to her. "dont what?"

"D-dont st-stop." she caved, as she felt that what ever naruto was doing to her take over her senses, she could only think of his touch, she didnt care that her crush and last uchiha was still sitting beside her, even if he was oblivious to the actions of teh pinkette and blonde.

"than i think its time." came the husky whisper.

"for what?" she asked panting as she wanted more of his touch.

"time for you to wake up." naruto said as she felt a sharp stinging upon her rear. which caused her to give a slight shriek.

"NARUTO-SAMAAAA!" upon shrieking sakura found herself sitting on the banch she had been when she got there and naruto sitting on the other side of the bridge, with very little blush on his face. as she looked a round she found sasuke sitting by her looking at her with a shocked look on is face, along with thier sensei.

"so Sakura any... Intersting dreams?" the One Eyed Jonin asked as he gave his famed eye smile. "about a certent... Blonde on your team?"

this was where sakura's face became so red, one would think her head would brust with so much blood rushing to her head. now she knew that she had exprince was not real but a very vivid dream of naruto.

but what she and the other two member of team 7 didnt know as naruto had sent a few nanites through the air which had entered Sakura and worked their way to her brain and now, anything naruto fantasizes about sakura, she would enter a dream like state with him in her dream, and since the nanites were now conected into her mind, she would literelly feel anything naruto would fantasize about with her. in this case he fantasized about gropping her and teasing her, which lead her to 'dream' about it.

"N-no." came her reply.

"really? because i am sure we heard 'Please, Dont-Dont stop, Naruto-sama!', so anything you would like to say?" Kakashi teased, which caused sakura to burn brightly.

naruto on the other hand fought extremely hard and succeeded in keeping a perverted grin off his face. oh, he is gonna enjoy teasing Sakura, in more ways than one.

"So sakura-chan, was what ever your dream about really that good, like ramen?" naruto asked assuming his idiotic persona, which he used as a mask as he leaned forward letting Sakura get a good look at the solid muscles under his shirt.

for sakura, she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Naruto's build body, those rippling muscles that she knew would be hard and yet so gently soft if she were to grab them, and since he wore a black wifebeater she could see every muscle fiber flexing and relaxing under his skin, like all his skin was being stretched over his muscles like an extremely tight spandex suit over top those bludging muscle. she could feel dampness between her legs, as she gazed onto the andois before her.

"Baka!" she retilated as she from habbit as she went to hit him only to trip and fall into naruto's open arms.

"Easy Sakura-chan, remember we still have our genin test. dont want you passing out just yet." Naruto said as he gave her ass a very small squeeze, just enough to get a small pleasured moan from the pinkette as she believe that was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Ok, My cute lil' genin, your test is to get these two bells from me before noon." Kakashi said as he set down a timer, which gave them roughly three hours. "Now since there is two bells that means one of you will be sent back."

this caused the three to jerk their head up to the jonin in shock, sakura much so as she was very much so enjoy (guiltily) the firm muscles of naruto's arms and the day dream of him fondling her ass. (which he was discreetly)

"ready? GO!" he said as two of the three disappeared into the brushes. while naruto stood up from a crouching position he was in when he held sakura. he wore a cocky grin as he step forward.

'Glitch, Increase Speed and strength augments to 60%, increase if needed.' naruto asked his wristed mounted friend.

[request Acknowledged, master.] glitch replied as it sent the signal to the gel-armor.

Naruto could feel his newly formed muscles increase in bio-energy. "get ready, Kakashi-sensei. for I am gonna get both those bells. if it's the last thing i do."

with that naruto seemed to become a blur of speed, which suprised the jonin see the blond move with such speed, that is until he blocked a fury of kicks and punches, all of which he felt were similiar to a Advanced Chunin or a special Jonin in strength. but it came to a stop as naruto appeared back were he started with his grin growing larger. that he made a very odd seal. which he didnt know of... until.

"Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu!" in a instant over a hundred clones appeared. "Shadow Clone Barrage!"

seeing a hail strom of blond clones nightmares sent the jonin on edge. 'a genin mastered a B-rank Kinjutsu with such skill? thats impossible. than again, this is the unpredictable knuckhead we're talking about.'

under a shrub, sakura could only feel herself become more wet at the sight of so many narutos, it was insain. 'when did naruto-sama, learn that jutsu?'

up in a tree on the other side, dark coal colored eys could only glare jelously at the blond for being able to make so many clones. 'damn that dope, that jutsu should belong to an elite like me!'

as kakashi stood before the massive squad of blonde genin, he felt little nervous as even he knew that no matter how skill one could be, when it comes to quality vs quantity which is always debatable. but in this case, Quantity would win, if those kicks and punches ment anything. 'Man, i really want to know what happens next in my book. "Icha Icha: forbidden Master." sigh.'

"get ready One-eye, I will have those bells." naruto said as he and his clones went in for the charge, with the hundred and some clones that surrounded the one eyed jonin started to close the distance between them.

now what Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura didnt know, was that real naruto wasnt out in the open with his clones, instead, the real naruto when out to find his teammates, the first he went to was, Sasgay... i mean SasUke... I Appologies, i mean Sasuke. was getting tongue tied.

-sasuke-

as black eyes glared at the scene before him as he watched the "class dope" take on a jonin by vast army of himself... himselves. if one would be technical. the very thought that someone with no clan background or family could surpass him with a jutsu like this made his very blood boil in rage and jealously. 'once this test is over, i will demand that dope to hand over his jutsu.'

"psst, teme. hey listen i know the meaning behind the test!" naruto whispered ackwardly as he stood behind sasuke. "the test is about te-"

"I dont need your help loser, i can get the bell on my own." Sasuke said as he left his hiding spot to find another.

"rrrrg, damn that teme, now i know i dont feel sorry when his clan dies with him." naruto growled out as he felt some what pleased with that remark for some reason. "well better try sakura."

-sakura-

as the pinkette watched naruto going toe-to-toe with a seasoned jonin, that in itself was something she knew sasuke could not have done. it was this thought that scard her, because before she knew sasuke could have done it with ease, and yet something about naruto made her heart flutter, much more so that the thought of sasuke ever did. but those erotic day dreams she had that started today, were driving her mad, and yet a small part of her being wanted to feel his touch.

"hey, Sakura." came that deep and husky voice she just wanted to hear. "listen i know the meaning behind the test."

hearing the closeness of him behind her, caused her to raise her plump ass up only to feel it rub against him as he was bending over whispering into her ear.

'oh, naruto-sama i want you touch me.' came the desprite and needy thought of the pinkette as she grinded her ass into naruto's goin.

"sakura, the test is... hey what are you doing?" came the clueless question, though not as clueness as one would think. 'damn nanites, well cant say i am not disappointed.' "sakura if you want more listen to what i have to say, and when we pass i may give you an award."

hearing that she may get an award if she passed caught her attention quickly, but it was mostly that he gave a sharp and hard dry thrust into her raised ass which caused her raised hips to hit the ground with the left over force from naruto's thrust. which caused the young kunoichi to want him even more.

"yes, anything. naruto-sama." came the quite whimper from the pinkette as she raised her ass into her master's goin, only to have her raised hips sent back down, this happend a few more times, getting the poor girls underware and pants wet, oh how lucky she was she was waring black biker pants under that chinese style dress.

"good, when i give the signal i want you to steal those bells." the blonde said as he gave hard thrust, while it aroused him, he enjoyed the look of total loyality and obedince that rolled off of sakura. 'a perfect slave... i guess i did see something in you after all.' "pull it off with out being seen and you will get alot more than dry humping."

with this he sent one hand under her dress and into her pants and slide a finger into her, giving her the idea of what she might get if she obeyed him. and the idea of it was to much for her as it sent her over the edge as she came all over his hand and a slient scream on her face as the orgasm continued, in her haze she only realised she turned over and gave naruto a deep and lustful kiss.

a moment later the naruto she had kissed puffed into a cloud of smoke.

-back with naruto-

as naruto continued to fight the jonin, the memories of sasuke's refusal and that little moment with sakura, came flashing into his mind, causing him to puse for a breif moment, which was all kakashi needed to to pull off his next trick.

"Konohagakure's hidden technique: Thousand years of Death!" kakahsi yelled as he formed a tiger seal and drove it right up naruto's rear and sent him flying, only to see it expoled in a cloud of smoke.

jumping a few feet back after Kakashi's Secret finger jutsu, which he mourned the loss of Clone-39, as he was launched into the air by his anal opening.

"May Kami and all of her cournt rest 39's soul." said the blond as he gave the small prayer. before turning his eyes to the One-eyed Jonin. "you will pay for that."

jumping into the air high than most jonin could ever jump, naruto began to twist his body in a rapid rotating cone of black blur.

"Tojutsu: Hyonoarashi No Hari!(Throwing Art: Needles of the Hailstorm.)" naruto yelled as hundreds of thousands of senban needles flew down from above the jonin.

"Oh, Fuck me." kakashi said lamely as he move around the fast falling needles many of which he could not escape from as few dozen needles salted his form from head to toe. 'a B-rank jutsu, damn how many of these damn jutsu did the kid learn? fuck, the last few will leave a mark, my entire left arms is done for, the needles got between the bicep and collar bones, the elbow, and the wrist joint... he is go-' "EEEEWWWWOOOO!" 'THAT LITTLE BASTARD HE SHOT A NEEDLE INTO THE TAILBONE! not i am not gonna be walking right for a few days now.'

as naruto landed across from kakashi with a smirk on his face.

"what you smiling at?" kakashi asked as he looked that the blonde, that smile unnerved him but he seen the ram seal.

"Click, Click." naruto said as he gave a slight puse only to see the look of horror spread across his face... well his eye anyway. "BOOM!"

it was when kakashi heard the two words 'click, click' as the fizzing sound like something burning behind him and it was close, but the last word sent his fear into overdrive. 'BOOM!' the explosion came from that last senban that inpaled itself on to his ass.

"HA! try that 'A thousand years of Ass Rape' you fucken pervert!" naruto yelled as he avanged his fallen brother C-39's painful demise. "rest in peace 39, you have been avanged."

it was than that the bell rang, causing the two that were hiding to emerge from their hiding spot.

the slight nod form the pinkette told naruto all he needed to know, even the disappointed and angery look on the uchiha's face told him all he would ever needed to know. 'teme will always be second rate.'

[agreed master. also would you like me to stop the signal to test-0001? file name: Slave-ura?]

'that will not be needed Glitch, i think we should have them run a bit longer, i want to see if prolonged use will cause the test subject to believe that when the nanites stop that all the actions that took place were all thier own actions.' naruto said as he brought up vailed point.

[excilent point master, futher study is needed, would you like to add more subject to the test?]

'not that the moment, i will ask you when i decide to make more of the Slavenites.' naruto thought darkly as sakura handed him a bell before meeting up at the taining posts, the look of lust in her eyes showed she really wanted her reward. since Kakashi or 'teme' had not seen this action they did not know.

"alright Naruto stand against to post, i have to tie you up. since you do not have bell." kakashi said with a smile.

"oh really?" naruto said as he pulled a bell from his pocket and letting it jiggle a bit. the smirk on his face show one of a master of skill. but the unnotice look in his eye towards sakura said what she wanted. 'tonight you ass is all mine.'

"wa, what? how!?" kakashi asked in shock. his answer was in a form of a clone that walked over to sakura and which later pulled her to the orignal.

"teamwork, i asked Sasuke first, but he did not want help and from that little battle he had with your clone, it shows he does not have the mentality to be a genin yet maybe another year in the academy to get it in his head that teamwork is a must, when i asked sakura-chan here." naruto said as he wrapped an arm around the girl but not fully around as he laid his hand on her ass, causing the pinkette's face to heat up, as she felt his middle finger touch her anal entrince through her pants and underware. that teasing as it touched ever so slightly not going anyfuther only to have it withdrawn, and sent back but this time it entered only as fare as the edge of his nail. she wanted more than that. "when i asked her she was sceptical until i pointed out that genin teams are always groups of three or so. she agreed, and took one of the bells during my renewed verson of the technique you used on C39, i too my bell during my Hyonoarashi no Hari jutsu. as i henged one of my clones into a senban which cut the line on the bell, and re-henged itself into a stone which dispelled the moment i put the stone in my pocket. leaving the bell behind."

shocked at hearing a tactic used by advanced chunin and jonin alike, kakashi was please with the result and disappointed at the same time.

"alright what do you plan on doing now, keep the bell and pass or fail the test?" kakashi asked knowing that sakura would give her bell to her 'Sasuke-kun'. he was not the only one thinking that, Sasuke was also thinking that sakura's fangirl nature would make her give the bell to him.

"I am keeping my bell." naruto said as he help a grin in place, and sent a signal that made sakura to fallow suit.

'if i give my bell, naruto-sama wont give me, my reward. but i do give up my bell than 'teme' will pass. No, i will stay by naruto-sama, he needs me more than the 'teme' besides he never gave me the time of day, and Naruto-sama was always there for me, he always tried to make me feel better when 'teme' rejected me, and now... i want Naruto-sama.' with her mind made up, sakura's face was set in a form of determination. "No, i will not give up my bell."

this sent the two others into shock as sakura, the biggest fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha denide giving her bell to him. "I want to be a Real Kunoichi, i am tired of chasing after some boy, that is more focused on his big brother like some sort of big brother complex that i now think he is really gay."

'well shit, what am i to do now, I was planning on the girl to give sasuke-kun the bell, and i know that the brat wont give up his, and if fail them, i would deal with the girls mother on the council and the hokage since he cares for the brat. and if i do pass them sasuke is sent back to the academy, and the council will be on my ass, most the civilian council as the shinobi council would want the brat to pass more than the sasuke. fuck, maybe i could ask to have sasuke put on an existing team.' thought kakashi, as he planned out how to deal with this, unknownly have nanites enter his body as he breathed. 'yes, i would Pass the team as naruto-sama, would be better suited at being trained along with Sakura, and 'teme' should be sent back, after all teamwork is a must to be on the ninja forces, and he clearly does not have the mentality to be a team player.'

"alright Naruto-s...Sakura, you two pass, te-Sasuke, i am sorry but you would have to report to the academy next week. I will be issueing Psychological test done to see if you are really ment to be a ninja, if you fail... than i am sorry to say that you will not be a ninja." kakashi said, as he forced himself to wonder why he started to refer to Naruto as Naruto-sama instead of brat. and Sasuke as teme. but as soon as that thought happen it was replace with the thoughts of how power and Skilled naruto will become with his training, much more so than the teme would ever will. besides, a kid with a chakra battery a hundreds times bigger that even some of the elite jonin, and if his skill ment anything it would mean he has the control to go with it. 'i wonder want Chakra nature the two have.'

"Naruto, Sakura. met me hear tomorrow at 0800 AM to begin your training and after we will begin with missions. dismissed." with that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"DOPE, I demand you give your spot on this team to me, NOW!" the uchiha demanded only to be back handed and sent rolling along the dirt. only get up and charged at the blonde with his arm drawn back and threw it forward conecting with the blondes jaw, only to see his head jerk up to his right, making the blonde look up from the right.

naruto was actual glade that Glitch had increase his gel-armor form 60% to 85% so all he felt was a slight push that made up look up to his right, glancing down from the corner of his eye and the dark grin on his face said it all.

"that was most... unwise." came the heavy and dark voice that seem to vibrate the ground as the blonde spoke as he jerkingly pushed his head back with the uchiha's fist still conected to his jaw. only to drive his fist into the boy's gut making him double over, which was fallowed by a kick to the face the drove him into a tree knocking him out cold. turning his cold gaze from the down uchiha to the pinkette, who was looking at the blonde with hazed eyes and a flushed face. "sakura come with me, i am going to give you the reward i promised."

this caused sakura to latch onto the blonde's arm as he lead the way to his apartment, not knowing that this night was the night she would lose all her innocences and would forever see naruto as her one and only master.

-Hokage Office-

as Sarutobi listened to the jonin listing teams one through six, saying that the teams failed, he could only hope that naruto passed, if not he would take him on as an apprentice, he did not care for the uchiha as he shared the same views as his sensei Tobimaru Senju and the only uchiha he like were either a dead one or mikoto as she was more sensable than her clansmen. such a waste.

"Kakashi, What is Team 7's status." he orderd only to see the slight nervousness in the jonin, thinking the worst he began to make plans in getting naruto as his personal student.

"Team 7 Passed with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, the only one to fail was Sasuke Uchiha, since Uzumaki and Haruno had gotten themselves a bell and refused to pass them on to sasuke, as Uzumaki had stated that he asked him shortly after the test began to which he refused stating he could get the bells on his own, which lead uzumaki to ask haruno, who had accepted and created a plan to get a bell with uzumaki. (insert naruto's battle tactic for earlier.) and i stayed around to see, what would happen and saw that Sasuke tried to attack naruto at being denide the chance to become a ninja, Hokage-sama, i Believe that you should have Inoichi-san to take a look at sasuke, seeing that he may not be fit to become a ninja." said kakashi as some of the Uchiha fallowers were shocked to hear that sasuke had failed, while the other more respectable jonin could only agree that the boy need to be looked at.

"Noted, now than Proceed." the old man orderd as he listen to the remainder listing the results.

"team 8, Passed." said a beautiful burnette, with ruby red eyes. Kurenia Yuhi.

"Team 10, Passed... though barely." said a tall man with a saggy beard, Asuma Sarutobi the youngest son of Hurizen Sarutobi the third hokage.

"is that all?" asked the hokage only to get silence as an answer. "than you are all dismissed."

waving his hand as the nine jonin disappeared from his office. turning to look out onto the village, a small smile worked it's way on to his face. "Naruto-kun, you will become a great ninja someday, i just know it."

-break-

on the other side of the village in a rundown apartment complex, the pleasurable mouns, squeals, and grunts all of which carried the name 'Naruto-sama' as it when long into the night, all could hear the girl calling out her master's name as she felt pleasure corsing through her body.

-next morning 0715 AM-

when naruto awoke the next morning he felt a weight on his chest, looking down with a devious smirk as he saw the pink tosses of hair that fanned across his chest as Sakura laid there sleeping on his bare chest.

naruto felt a great amount of pride in himself as he looked down at the sleeping girl remembering the night before as he took her complete innocence in all three holes, he now owned sakura in every sence of the word as, even to the point that last night she proclaims she would carry his child, which lead him to cum inside the girl to the poin it overflowed her system, as it leak out of her lower lips and anus. much to the young girl's joy and the taste of his seed was unreal, it was sweat and salty, which became her favorite drink now.

back to naruto, as he laid there on the bed with his back against the wall and sakura laying on his stomach, he petted her as she sleep, which earned a mues from the girl as she snugged closer to her master as naruto felt himself becoming hard at the girls action which started to poke her pretty face, causing the girl to wake from her slumber.

"hmmm, master-" she yawned his name as she woke up, which let her large A-cup/small B-cup to giggle from the motion. which naruto found himself enjoying the sight. as sakura finished stretching her back and sore muscles, she took notice of her drinking tap making a tent under the blanket. "mmm, master i am so thirsty, may i have a drink?"

understand her request he gave a nod, which caused her to give a girlish squeal as she dove under the blanket and began her actions to get her drink. much to naruto's pleasure as he felt her mouth and tongue work thier magic on his 7in long and 2 1/3in think cock as it felt the workings of her tongue along the bottom, and the suction of her throut as she began to deepthrout him.

going cross-eyed for a moment as he shot his load down her throut, he could not wait until he took her to bed again, but for now they had to get ready.

"ok, bitch. time to get ready, we have to go meet kakashi-sensei." naruto said as he got up and left the pinkette to whine in disappointment at not being ravaged by her master like she had last night.

as naruto showered.

'Glitch, what is the status of subjects 001 and 002?' naruto inquired as he risened himself of the smell of sex and sweat.

[Subject 001, has began to act upon her own action before the nanites could, but their is still some mental-resistance, i guess that 001 has a mental barrier or suffers from a split-personality disorder. suggestion for a corse of action?]

'break them down if they are mental barriers, if its a split-personality... kill it, i do not want a ineffective slave to second guess herself, and if she has memories of it. delete them... no better yet rewrite them, make it so that the nanites are her second personality, so she believe that any of the orders are from her innerself. a perfect slave.'

[...acknowledged...] not a second later naruto heard a shocking scream of pain before it went quite, fallowed by something hitting the ground. [process complete. master.]

"thank you, Glitch." naruto said as he stepped out of the shower, looking himself over in the mirror he could see Gel-armor under his skin shifting into the muscled physique he was now sporting, making him look like thinner form of a body builder. much to his satisfaction compared to his thin and lacking form. even the increase to his penis was more than perfect for his age.

-0800 AM GT7-

as naruto walked to the middle of the training ground, wearing all white. as to his saying early this morning before he left.

'I am tall, blonde, tan, and wearing white. i am a very pretty man.' to which he said with grin on his face as he looked into the mirror.

sakura on the other hand was wearing a black mini skirt, kinky knee high-high heel boots that made her already plump ass stick out futher, much to naruto's approving gaze which had caused him to trip ever so offent, and matching tube top which was covered by a fishnet long sleeve shirt, which made her small bust bigger. which naruto had his nanites work on, a rough time line of six to seven weeks to get sakura's large A-cup to a small C-cup, well time makes things better. she also wore purple eyeshadow with black lining and black lipstick with heavy blush make-up making her look like a street walker from red light district.

as naruto took a seat on top of the stone in the middle of training ground, he watched as sakura took her seat by the training post, crossing her legs in a fashion that let naruto see up her skirt which displayed that she was not warring any underware of anykind much to her master's enjoyment.

"Aha, i see your both on time, good now before we begin, we will start with what your chakra natures are." said kakashi as he held up two peices of paper from his... fannypack? "now pay attention, there will be five kind of reactions that will happen. the first, if it crumples you will have lightning, if it grumbles: earth, dampens: water. spilts: wind. burns: fire. now that this part is relate to the aspects that are related to the results. Lightning beats Earth, Earth Beats Water, Water beats Fire, Fire beats Wind, and Finally Wind beats Lightning. so lets begin, first Sakura i want you to channel chakra into the paper at a slow and steady rate."

taking the paper in hand sakura began to channel chakra into the paper which spilt in half with one side burning, the other side became crumple into a ball.

"wow, good work sakura you have Katon, Raiton, and Futon, very rare for genin." said kakashi as he astonish that she had three chakra natures even most jonin only have two chakra natures. "alright Naruto, your turn."

taking the paper he channeled chakra into his paper, which was spilt into with one side liquifying and the other side crumpling into a very small stone.

this caused kakashi to stumble back as he found that naruto had the three chakra natures that made Zen-Arashiton, the All Storm Release, or simply the Perfect Storm release. 'makes sences, his father had Raiton and his Mother had Suiton, but maybe Futon is his own chakra nature, sensei... i promise that your son will be that greatest ninja in all the nations.'

with the thoughts of his sensei's son and his student becoming great. but those thoughts were ruin as naruto's chakra paper exploded from the amount of chakra he was pouring into it.

"Holy Shit!" kakashi yelled in suprise as he jumped back from the mini bomb, leaving naruto standing there with chard markings across his white clothing.

"cough-cough." was all naruto could do as he coughed up two black poofs of smoke. "orginal recipe or extra chispy?"

much to kakashi's amusement, watching the young blonde cough up black smoke, he never thought he would see something like that, other than those old cartoons with a chicken and a dog. "Ok, enough joking around, alright i want you two to start warm ups, 50 laps around the pound, fallowed by 100 sit ups, push ups, jumping jacks, 200 sucide runs of 20 meters, and ending with cool downs. after that we will start with missions."

-2 hours 45 minutes later.-

after a the warm ups, a winded naruto and a heaving sakura, sat in the open field to relax the burning of muscles; for sakura as naruto's gel-armor has a natural coolant that allows him to keep an even tempture.

"alright, my little genin, time for missions... our first mission is-" kakashi said as he read the scroll he picked up this morning, only to have the color drain from his face. "to catch the Daimyo's wife's pet cat: Tora... _didnt that thing die yet?"_

thinking that catching a cat would be child's play, sakura went off to finish the mission.

-7 hours 55 minutes later-

"Switch in position, status update."

"budonkadonk here, target is 20 meters north by northwest from my position."

"Shisno here if that target is in sight enact plan alpha-gamma... Naruto after we are done here i want you to explain to me what a 'Shisno' is." came the voice of kakashi over the radio only to get uncontrollable laughter from naruto's end, much to his ire. "ready... go!"

after a moment of silence, kakashi heard naruto yelling death threats to the cat, to which he could guess was the cat must of scratched him deeply.

"Motherfucking cat i swear if you were not my pay cheaque i would skin you alive and throw you to the Inuzuka Dogs!" came the yell from deep with in the konoha forest form the young blonde. who later came out with scratch marks deep into his skin, luckily his healing factor and gel-armor was alright working on healing his skin.

- 4 hours later -

in the council chambers, the hokage and council were having a meeting about the recent events, well technically recent genin teams. whoch to say the council was divide again into the Uchihalist and Non-Uchihalist. much to the old man's developing headaches.

as the _Honorable_ Civilian council had demanded that Sasuke Uchiha be made a genin, only for Inoichi Yamanaka to state the Uchiha's mentality was unfit as he had shown sociopathic and Homicidal behavior, which ment he needed supervised counciling from a SHINOBI Psychologist for proper treatment, as a Civilian Psychologist could over look some of the warning signs like they had with Itachi Uchiha, and look how that turned out. this caused many of the civilian council to stop the bickering. the next issue much to the old man's stress was the issue of having the 'demon' becoming a ninja, and they brought in team 7, to ask a few questions.

"Sakura honey, why didnt you come back last night?" asked a over weight woman that would have looked like sakura if she was thin.. ner.

"that is none of your business, Mother." sakura stated coldly to the woman as she glared at her.

"that is no way to talk to me young lady, and you will answer me. NOW!" the woman screeched loadly.

"I do not believe i do, for the moment i put this head band on, i am now an adult in the eyes of this village, and as such i am allowed to live my own life with you bothering me." sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"you have been brainwashed by that... that demon!" the woman yelled as she pointed to naruto who was sitting with his back to the wall by the hokage.

"hey Jiji, what's this 'demon' she refering to?" naruto asked as he acted clueless to what has been said, which seem believable to everyone as Sarutobi waved his hand letting two Anbu to appear and carried the screaming woman away to the I&T department.

"Now, i do believe everyone here remembers my Law?" the old man said with a harden edge to his voice that made many of the council start to sweat.

little did anyone know that a small and nearly invisible haze floated in the air, but do to the smoke from the hokage's pipe and a few other council members it had blended in complete undetected. and over the corse of the meeting involving team 7 as many of both councils and advisers, naruto had let his nanites roam until everyone in the room was infected with his nanites, allowing him to learn everything from infomation to jutsu and secrets of the village, like one of a hidden Anbu Sect. called ROOT, that was ran by Danzo, a private army under his control will take a while, but for now a slow and steady change would allow others to believe every decision they made was of their own free will.

some took notice farily quickly at the thought of supporting the blonde demon vessal only to have those thoughts quickly changed to obediance to their 'naruto-sama' and as for issues for sasuke Uchiha... well lets just say that he will get what naruto had gotten his whole life... the bare minimum and over priced goods. while he would finally get the so called Uchiha discount. but this was not of naruto's doing... oh no, this was the actions of glitch's independant actions. while he supported his master, glitch wanted to make sure his master was treated well enough. since it had to literally brake down all the ramen food down into the base compounds to fix the dietary problems it's master was suffering from, and starting tomorrow it's master will finall get fresh food for a fraction of the cost, while the uchiha would pay double or even triple the normal price.

if Glitch could display emotion, an evil grin and laughter would be ringing across the council room right now.

in the outter ridge of the solar system, a small pod like object came out of Trans-Warp space as it made it past the six planet in the system heading to the 3rd, it had picked up on the signal of No. 1X999-195-196-60, in the deep reachs of black space. it was making corse toward posting beacon of the device.

( A/N: this - {} will be the translation of the langue used by the three civilizations.)

[Gera, agkuya khaegja juusaw kaw nedea uumkasea]{soon, Syncronization will be commance.} came the digitial voice as it continued its corse toward naruto and Glitch.

in deep space an entity awoke to the sound of a beeping, this being looked like a decayed body of metal, as rust had slowly formed on it's body, and as it moved the sound of metal scratching and screaching against each other echoed in the empty room, slowly glowing red optics came online. how long had it been in stasis, a year, a decade, a century, or millinias? it did not know as the only thing that mattered now was one of the Hexas units had came online just 3 and a half Mega-Cycles ago, and stranger still was that an Omnidrive unit was heading toward the Hexas. the rough time for that was... a steller-cycle, give or take a deca-cycle. for rough estimite of time. now it, itself would have to get the location soon just in case any of the 'plague' still existed. but it could only hope.

[durrak, uunik assoka ka neega mardru ajoon koja.] {Computer, engage transwarp drive for location of Hexas unit.} said the being as the humming of the quantum fusion drives came to life and started to move the ship the being was on at speed beyond that of light speed.

**data record**

**Zero Zero Thre**

**Terminated**

**also for the time understanding.**

**look up transformers Time Units.**

**nano-klik 1 earth scond**

**klik 1.2 earth minute**

**cycle 1h 15mu**

**mega cycle 93h**

**steller cycle 3we**

**deca cycle 7.5mo**

**Meta cycle 13mo**

**also i am sorry for the late update i have been putting in over time for vacational pay coming up soon.**

**also Amatsumi. to your question from a while ago, i did read Wraithrune's story and i would have to say while the theme looks similiar, my story is and was inspired by the Halo games, Mass Effect, Reboot, and Transformers. with a dash of Timeshift. thrown in.**

**and now i must leave to destory a city... also leave a review or send me a PM. thx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Data Record**

**Zero-Zero-Four**

**Data File: 00-00-0004**

**it has been 5 months. Ajnin standard time, in that time Glitch has watched the on goings of it's master as he trained and did D-rank missions, only to find that these mission were nothing but house hold corse that the civilian populace were much to lazy to do themselves, while in the begining the civilians of konoha were cold towards it's master, that changed over time, as it sent countless nanites infecting the key members of the populace (council members of the shinobi and civilian councils not the elders as they were not present) very slowly while it could not make them do grand changes as seen with the slow progress it made ment anything it could slowly change their ideals about it's master, but only three people it had notice escaped it's... indoctoration, the man name Danzo, and the other two members of the elder council. it would seem that nanites while they could effect shadow clones could not pass on the effect to the orignal host, much to it's displeasure.**

**on a positive note, in the 5 months of the training, beyond these... D-rank missions, the training from Subject 002: Kakashi Hatake, had made much improvements, on both it's master and Subject 001: Sakura Haruno. to the point; based on skill level of current systems, their were roughly Chunin in over all skill set, while it's master was more of frontal assult and covert, Subject 001. was more supportive, as medic or a genjutsulist, due to her perfect chakra control. **

**also within those 5 months, subject 002's consent lateness was shorten down form 2 hours down to 15 minutes late, while still late it made it more barrable for training purposes, in that time it's master had become adpt in his chakra nature, and was able to preform some of the jutsu it had copied form the forbidden scroll.**

**caution was needed when using a raiton jutsu, as it created micro-EMPs that had caused some problems to it's funcations, which caused some pain to it's host as it was connected dicrectly into it's master's nervous system.**

**other caution with raiton jutsus, the Zen-Arashiton: Arashi'Shin No Ryuketsu(1). drained it's Master of more than Half of his current chakra levels, for a 15 minute use. it warrend it's master that only to use that jutsu in extrem cases of danger.**

**also it found that Subject 001 has become extremly attached to it's master, in animalistic way of mating, it has found that in the first month of being with it's master, subject 001 had moved out her sires, which at first confuse the unit until it learned that in the eye's of the village you are an adult once you become a ninja, so moving out and into it's master's dwelling was confusing, it let it slide.**

**going so far as to say it's master had taken subject 001 as a mate, if it was eternal or just as passing, it will have to wait, if it was an eternal mate, it might see if it's master would like Subject 001 become like it's master, only less powerful as to show dominance over the potienal mate.**

**closing thoughts, two signals from deep space was recieved 28 hours ago, one was a creator signal, the other was... [ERRO: title not found]**

**Data File: Terminated.**

Naruto woke this morning to an all to familiar weight on his chest, looking down he saw the girl that in the begining was his play thing and nothing more, but as time went on, the feeling of being possive and protective of her became stronger, when that feeling began he consulted his friend and tool, about it and found that he was experincing the emotional attachment towards sakura, or as glitch had stated a few time before 'Exprincing high levels of Serotonin, Oxytocin, and Dopamine. clarification: Love.'

it was then naruto would say he was fucked, but honestly he didnt care, it felt good to have the feeling, that was until a few weeks ago another mob attack happen and sakura was caught in the middle, before he would not have care if she got hurt but with this new feeling of love, actual love for her surfaced, he subconsiously created a new class of armorment, the sight of her about to be hurt and the forethough at see the lustful looks on the men in that group, he triggered his own personal armorment, while Recon adn Assult mode were standard in Glitch's programing, it was the third feature that based on the User's insticts, in this case naruto wanted to save sakura as fast as he could.

**=Data Memory: 04-25-0004=**

_as naruto walked down the market streets with sakura, after a day of training, they made their way to Ichiraku's ramen bar. it has been 3 month and 25 days since they became a team and only 2 months and 15 days since sakura had moved in with him. but when they roughly 3 blocks away from the restruant, he noticed that a group of civilians standing between them and the ramen bar. naruto did not care at first but that change when the looked him and sakura,_

_"sakura, when i tell you to run, run. no questions ok?" naruto said as he sent a mental command to glitch to increase his gel-armor to 95%. with sakura nodding her head as she clung to his arm like a frighten animal, but inside she was enraged at the civilians of this village that would dare attack her master. "run."_

_and run she did, only to hear her master fighting the group of civilian and hidden ninja that was amoung the group. she was only to get a block or so way before she was pinned to the ground from behind by 8 older shinobi. while her master was pinned down to his knees by the force of 7 shinobi ninja from Jonin and chunin, and 15 or so civilians. as the fixed his head, so he had to watch them as the oldest shinobi that was in his 60s began to remove his buckle._

_"Let her Go!" naruto yelled only get a powerful punch to the stomach from a weighted gloved hand. "if you dont let her go... i will __**kill**__ you." _

_"Glitch, Activate... Hyper Mode." naruto said in a deathly calm voice, which many laught at this thinking the young blonde had lost his mind. [request acknowledged: Hyper Engaged.] as he was pinned to the ground by no less than 35 or so people. that was when naruto became hot, burning hot._

_in his ditch effert he pushed everyone that had pinned him down off, everyone that had pinned him could only watch as waves of heat rolled, with no fire, just heat like from heated metal. as it distorted the area around him with the rolling heat. but it was when naruto started to flex arms and body aswell as rolling his shoulders was when they heard the last sound of thier lives. _

_**-Vroom... Vrrroom... VRRRROOOOM... VRRRRRRRRMMMM!- **__(A/N: based on the three levels, it will change the pitch of the sound but the same word for all three levels for simplistity reasons, Level 1:Turbo will sound like a motorcycle reving, Level2 Overdrive: muscle car, Level3 LightSpeed: Twin turbo super charger Formula 1 racecar.)_

_standing before them was the boy covered in a full body dark navy blue suit, with lightning bolts along his sides. but on his arms, legs, front and back, were clear tubes that held a clear liquid that was bubbling, while the tubing the length of his arms, and long his legs all of it ran to his chest and started to center around his heart, which held a turn dial with four markings._

_the first looked to be an arrow that became chopped up as it narrowed.(turbo)_

_the second looked to be a two triangles, with the bottom and top triangles that had thier points over lapping created a small diamond from the two. (OverDrive)_

_the third was a speedometer with a lightening bolt as the indcater (speed planet logo) (LightSpeed)_

_the last looked to be a circle with a line starting in the middle to the bottom (on and off sign)(power down)_

_"SHIFT INTO __**TURBO**__!" naruto yelled, as he twisted the turn dial to the arrow, which made the liqiud to bubble rapidly and become a burning red color as the exost ports on naruto's back started to spue soot and red flames, compaired to the white smog like smoke in his base form._

_this caused the shinobi of the group to react as they hurled shuriken and kunia, at jonin and chunin speeds, to a civilian eye all they could see was a metalic burr flying towards naruto, but to naruto they came at him at a snail's pace, as he looked around with his new power he saw a bee flapping it's wings much like a large bird dose as it sored in the air. moving toward the shuriken and kunai, he started to pick them out of their flight path only to give a hidden smirk behind his mask as as he threw the projectile weapons back at thier casters at speeds far beyond even the jonin could see as ninja and civilian a like were cut to ribbins literaly as arms and legs were severed from thier owners. turning his sights onto the shinobi that held sakura down, he walked calmy toward them since he was moving far faster than even the Anbu could move he was beside one of the few shinobi that used Kenjutsu as a skill, taking the shinobi's Ninjato, which was had a wrapped handle although it did not have a wooden handle since the handle and blade were all one piece. to the shinobi the moment he felt his sword leave his sheath, his head fell to the ground, which was fallowed by the next five shinobi as the one that was attempting to rape sakura fell to the ground in pieces. _

_naruto stood over sakura, who's dress was now in ruins as the old rapist tried to rip the dress off. as he reached to the dial on his chest he turn it off, letting the suit fade back into his skin, he made glitch create a long coat so he could cover sakura as naruto took her back to his place._

**=Data Memory: 04-25-0004; terminated=**

that was the day when sakura, vowed to become an even stronger kunoichi, and dove into training much like how naruto was, she trained until she dropped, each day she trained with naruto, and pushed herself beyond her limites, which made naruto proud.

when it came to missions, naruto had used shadow clones leaving one that henged into sakura as kakashi trained them, which took awhile for him to come around to. but the thought of getting paid while doing training, leaving the grunt work to the clones.

as naruto finished reminising of past events, he could only grin as he got up leaving sakura to sleep in, as he knew she didnt have his staminia when it came to training or thier night time rump. that he would have to fix, with time.

an hour later, naruto and sakura made their way to TG7 only to stop to grab a bit to eat at the Ichiruka ramen bar. after arriving at the training grounds, naruto notice that kakashi was later than usual, like a full 45 minutes late. this made naruto narrow his eyes as he knew the nanites would have made him arrive earlier. so either he got a new mission... or a new Icha Icha book was released as it had happen before, much to his crinch, although he found sakura had a guilty pleasure of reading those books for some of sakura's role playing, much of which he found what she like was either wearing a maid outfit or just a dog callor which she liked the most as she loved it when naruto pulled the leash as he took her roughly from behind.

his thoughts were interupted as his sensei arrived, who put his Orange book away.

"Hello, my cute little genin. today I talked the Hokage into giving you, your first C-rank Mission, Meet me at the Hokage's tower. 15 minutes." said Kakashi before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"there are times where i really hate that man." Sakura said as she started to walk towards the kage's office with naruto right behind her.

while naruto enjoyed the view from behind his pet, he could only hope that what ever this mission was, it would give him the chance to test out glitch's armorments in actual combat. little did he know this mission would change him forever.

-kages office-

as naruto and sakura arrived to the office to find their sensei waiting infront of the desk waiting for them to arrive. to give them the mission debrieffing so they can continue on with the mission.

"what's the Mission old man?" naruto asked with some excitiment as he really wanted do a mission that was not a chore.

"Naruto, show Hokage-sama with some Respect!" Kakashi scolded in a bored tone not bothering to look up from his orange book.

"you mission will be a joint mission with Jonin Yume Inashi and her apprentice Sasuke Uchiha-" the moment he said that naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Hey Jiji, i thought Sasuke failed the actual Genin Exam?"

"actaully yes he did, but someone took him on as an Apprentice, so he was able to become a ninja, althought this mission is more away to judge if he should become a full fledged ninja. althought i still have my doudts." Sarutobi finished as there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

in walked a woman with short white hair that came down to her shoulders, flawless ash grey skin, and dark blue almost black eyes that showed no life in them. she stood six inches shorter than kakashi, and only three inches taller than naruto, she wore the standard Anbu armor minus the mask. beside her was Sasuke uchiha, his arrogent smirk still on his face, his outfit still the same, white shorts and a blue high collar top, with forearm warmers.

"eh, so the teme, went crying like a baby back bitch to the council, only to be taken on as some woman's apprentice? that is so sad, i would shead a tear for you if it wasnt so pathatic." naruto said as he wrapped his arm around sakura letting his hand rest on her breast and giving it an unnoticible squeaze which caused the pinkette to blush brightly.

"you will speak to Uchiha-sama with some respect, boy." came the toneless retort of female jonin.

"you have a snowball's chance in hell to make naruto-kun call that short dicked fuck by sama." Sakura said as she let her master grop her breast, while she covered his hand with her's hiding his actions.

while many were shocked to hear the once Uchiha fangirl, call the person she used to fallow like a lost puppy such a thing was quit shocking, but for naruto it was amusing as he gave sakura a nice hard squeaze on her breast to show he approved of her respounce.

"Sakura-chan, i didnt know he had a small dick. would you like to explain?" naruto asked as he lazily looked over to the pinkette in his arms.

"back in the academy, some of the fangirls and I fallowed him to the bathhouse, and saw him naked, back then i thought he was big, but after passing the genin test and the night we had together, you are about nine times bigger than he is." sakura said as her face was becoming redder and redder while her voice became quietter as she spoke. "i think that theory that the bigger the chakra pools, the bigger someone's tool fallows, and sasuke is the smallest of all the male students of our class."

the horrified look on the uchiha's face as he felt used, but he became enraged that a clanless dope had a bigger 'tool' than him.

"well not only did i beat him in combat, i beat him in the sack. if making you cry out in pleasure ment anything." naruto said to himself. not caring about the uchiha's glare. "so Yume, did they force into this or did you have to suck alot of cock to train that shit fuck?"

at this the stonic woman's cheaks gain a bit of color, but still remaind stonic. "t-that is none of your business."

"i think it does, because if team 7 has work with him, i should know the reason for him being taken on as an apprentice. I order you as you Hokage." Hiruzen said sternly as he looked at the woman.

"I was ordered to as Danzo-sama, had... asked that i take Uchich-sama on as an apprentice, so far i see uchiha-sama, while willing to train for more jutsu, i also see that he suffers from superior and Inferior complexes, both of which says he is unfit to be a shinobi of this village." which shocked her wondering why she said that, it was not her intentions to contradict herself.

"I see, well then. I think i should have a little chat with Danzo after you leave for your mission. Now Listen up, kakashi you are first in comand, Naruto you are in second, Yume you are third. Sasuke if you fuck up just once, i will have your chakra and doujutsu seal up so fast that you will think your ass is your face and your face is your ass, with the amount of shit that i heard form rumours saying you're the Rookie of the year. Dismissed." Hiruzen said as he glared at the uchiha who was the first to leave with a small stain of brown on the back of his shorts. when he was alone he gave a heavy sigh. "Shizu, would you please call Danzo to my office, if he is not here in 30 minutes, he will be sent to prison without a trail, and will have a full session with Ibuki. that is all."

-Main gates-

as naruto stood there waiting for his sensei and client, he enjoyed the look of envy and jealousy on the uchiha's face, but also the heated look on yume's face as she tried to understand the reason she was getting hot and flushed.

"say sakura-chan, you said i was nine times bigger than sasuke right?" naruto asked out loud, only to get a nod form the girl. "and i am about Nine inches long, does that mean he's an inch?"

again a nod form the pinkette was his answer, only to get a glaring look from the uchiha. "hey teme, are you consitpated, do you need some prune juice or maybe some Exlax?" this only caused sasuke's face to get red in anger.

"Uzumaki-san, i would apprecated it if you would stop antagonising my student." Yume said only to blush abit when naruto gave her a smile.

"sure i will, if he fallows orders like a good little doggy." naruto said as he looked to see Kakashi coming with a man in ragged construction cloths and straw hat. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei about time you got here."

"Sorry about that, had to look for our client. Naruto, Sakura. say hello to Tzuna our client. tzuna introduce yourself to the team." kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Names Tzuna Uzukaki, Super bridge builder. so this is the team i asked for, a princy emo, and a emo beaut, those two there look to have the right stuff, girl with the pink hair looks cute, that blonde looks to have what he need to do the job." said the slightly drunk bridge builder, as he was about to take a swig of his sake, only to have to bottle explode.

all eyes turned to naruto, who had his left arm lifted up with a bit of smoke coming form under the sleeve. "Mr. Uzukaki, i know i might speak for all of us, please do not drink while we are on this mission, at lest not until he reach our destination."

"what ya name kid." asked Tzuna as he gave he drunken glare.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage." naruto said as turned around and started to walk out the gates with sakura wrapped in his right arm.

"Uzumaki, uh? i wonder..." said the drunk only to shack his head. "nah, it cant be."

-6 hours later.-

it had been little more than six hours of travel, and naruto was getting impatient, while he had been entertaining himself with gropping sakura or degrading the uchiha, he himself grew bored, while he entertained the idea of playing with yume, he decided against it.

[master, i have detected two energy signitures ahead. location 80 meters, left side.]

hearing this naruto, warned the group of the up and coming threat, this would not go as planed.

-ten minutes later-

after the fight was finished much to the ire of team 7, since sasuke had moved ahead and fucked their plan to hell by showing that they knew of their location.

"Sasuke, you wil fallow orders, any failure to comply will result in you being hog-tied, and dragged back to konoha, to have your chakra and doujutsu sealed off. do you understand, just one cunt hair out of line and you will be punished. do you understand?" kakash scolded the wayward apprentice of yume. only to get no reply. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"yes, sir." the uchiha said reluctently as if he would die if he said those words.

"Good, since you understand so well, I will be sealing off your chakra completely for the remainder of the mission. your sensei nor you will have the release seal for the sealing. this is your punishment for not fallowing orders, i give one warning failure to comply results in punishment." kakashi said as he put his hand on the back of sasuke's neck only to have a sealing array cover his body which slowly shrank down into a hexigon like seal with a triangle in the middle with the kenji for Yowa (weak) in in the middle with a circle around it. "until we return to konoha, you will have no access to chakra, you will be just like a civilian."

"You Can not Do this to me, I am An Uchiha, I am An Elite!" he yelled back only to get back handed.

"No, out here you are just an easy kill. keep this up and i will up your faggot ass into a sealing scroll until we are done with mission." said kakashi as he glared at the uchiha. "oh, piss me off again, and i will not only seal you into a scroll. but i will burn it with you in it."

at this sasuke saw the world behind kakashi turn into a vicious storm with what looked to be a giant horned demon standing behind him with it's gaze on the lone uchiha.

nodding his head as fast as he could, naruto believed his head would snap off. as quickly that hellish image came it was gone, with an eye smiling kakashi. "good boy, you might just turn out to be a good doggy after all."

"as much as i enjoy seeing Teme piss and shit himself can we go?" naruto said as he crossed his arms sitting onto of the demon brothers of Kirigakure, with sakura wrapping her arms around his neck as she leand her chest into his back, who had a dreamy look in her eyes. "we already know that their were after the drunk, so why not just camp the night out, thanks to duck ass fuck over there, we wasted enough daylight, may aswell get some sleep incase of anything dumb happens."

"Good Idea, Naruto-kun. i knew you were a smart genin." kakashi said with an eye-smile. "alright first shift will be Me, fallowed by Yume, than Naruto, each three hours, we will be ready to go at 0600am tomorrow morning."

"Naru-kun and I will share a tent." said Sakura as she started to pitch up a tent with naruto getting thier sleeping bags (read as Bag.) ready, though yume had seen a few rolls of condoms fall out of his bag.

-later-

it had been a little more than 4 hours now, and Yume was not enjoying the night as since she had to stay on gaurd for the next two hours, but the mouning and grunts coming from naruto and sakura's tent was distracting. a few times she could hear sakura having her extrem Orgasms, in the last hour. she was tempted to look in on the two genin. from a few bits that were audio, it was mostly foreplay. as sakura was commenting on how skill naruto's touch and tongue were.

what happened next caused her to jump as the poofing sound of the shadow clone jutsu was heard. hearing this she actually checked what the hell was going on.

though she wished she had not, as the sight of three naruto's each forcefully and brutally pleasured themselves in each of sakura's holes. Yume could see the side profile of sakura's overly pleasured face as she attempted to suck the clone/orginal dry with the others matched their speed and pace as the syncronized themselves moving in and out of sakura's pussy and ass. the sloshing slapping sounds from getting thier meaty tools down to the hilt, was almost too erotic for the stonic jonin. she could feel a dampness between her legs as she watched the two genin(plus clones) fuck like rabbits in heat.

she was so engrossed in watched them that she did not notice someone had snuck up on her.

"you want a piece of that?" came the husky voice behind her, she wanted to turn to see who was there, but the person's strongly gripped the back of her head to keep her eyes on the sight of the two genin having sex. "naughty girl, you are not allowed to look anywhere else until i am done with you."

while Yume felt irrated at hearing this, she could not help but focus back on the blonde and pinkette. she could feel the person behind her tie her arms behind her, as well as cutting a hole between her legs. she would have made a vocal protest if not for the fact she could feel a blade held to her neck.

"i want you to answer a question for me, just nod your head for yes, and shake for no, understand?" getting a nod from the whitette as she did so carefully as not to cut her neck. "good, now in order of questions, one are you a virgin? two, you want it hard, three do you want it slow?"

Nod, Shake, Nod.

"so a virgin, that wants it slow, uh?" the figure asked as it slid a finger into Yume's virgin cunt, doing so very gently. "Listen, i am going to fallow you and your team for a while, and every night until i say otherwise, you belong to me. understand, because the moment i enter you little pink cunt, is the moment i own your ass."

as the fingering became faster, yume was getting closer to release, only for the figure to stop before she could come. giving a mew of disappointment which did not last long as she heard the sound of a zipper being undone and a moment later felt something quit large rub against her opening.

slowly looking down she saw the head of very large cock, before is slid forward, which showed the shaft to the monster. watching in a hypnotic trance as it slight back and forth between her legs, seeing the monster slide forward to the point it made her look like a futa, she would grind on top of the shaft as it work itself making her wet. "get ready my dear, i will turn you from a girl, to a woman."

before she could even prepar herself for what was to come, she felt as if she was being split in two from below, only to see the tip work it's way inside of her.

"god, you're soo tight. rgh." said the figure as it tried to push deep her only to hit her barrer. "this is going to hurt, ready, on three."

Yume was glade this man was giving her time to adjust and the count down.

"ready One." it was in this instint that the man shoved himself all the way in breaking her barrer as she could feel him going all the way up to her womb even than he was still able to push half the of the tip of head into her womb. "sorry, i could help myself."

Yume was so high in her own bliss that she could not heard the man as he began to slide gently in and out, slowly building up speed as he reached forward grabbing the jonin's breasts as he continued to thrust fast and deep as he possibly could.

silent mouns escaped from her as her vison began to blur from the pleasure. it didnt last long as she felt a sharp pain in her neck, like he had bit her. "you like being mine dont you?"

yume was unable to reply even if he stopped for her, she was thrusting her hips back towards his if only to reach her release which she did as he began to match her rythmic speed. the next thing she new was her inside felt like hot molten steel was being poured inside her womb. "i hope you enjoyed that, because from here on out, your entire being now belongs to me."

before yume landed in darkness, she turn to see the man that had at first rapped her but turn it into a passionate love session. what she saw was shocking, bangs of blonde hair and bight azure eyes, with a victorious smirk on his lips. "oh, Naruto...sama"

Naruto looked down at Yume as she pasted out from exustiong, he carried her to her tent and laid her in her sleeping bag, not before taking the restraints off her arms. he would have left if not for the fact she reached out and pulled him on top of her, while wrapped her arms and legs around him. which lead him to slide back into her. much to the sleeping woman's glee.

"Ah, fuck me." he said, while he did enjoy sex, which sakura could confirm. he did not like it where his partner was not awake. getting an idea, which he whispered to the sleeping yume "hey yume, you awake?"

"mmmh, no." came the almost inaudio mumble.

"if you wake up, i will let you see who i am."

"i know how you are, Naruto-sama." shocked at how fast she put the pieces to gether, but also at how she seemed to be waking up, as eyes began to flutter open revealing dark sapphire blue eyes. if naruto wasnt hard before he was now as he would admit that even though she was stonic most of the time, her groggy look along with the flush on her face was extremly cute. which showed as she felt his tool jerk abit inside her. "naruto-sama, if you want to fuck me like Sakura-san, just asked."

"you should know sakura is my first, while you may be my second, you can choose, get gang banged by my clones or be more personal as we are now." naruto said as he was trying desperately not to start thrusting inside the woman beniethe him.

"just you naruto-sama, while i admit seeing sakura being used like that last night was... arousing, i would perfer it was just one of you." Yume said with blush on her face. _'what's wrong with me? i never acted like this before, I am ROOT i dont feel. but the way he is looking at me... i just want to... be with him. naruto-sama, i will serve only you, I swear it.'_

what she did not know was that naruto had glitch send nanites into her while was watching his clones and sakura go at it like rabbits. his own personal spy inside the Roots of konoha. who knows he might get some more later on. "Yume as much as i like this position, do you want to start or should i?"

blushing at this Yume only now remembered that he was inside her. "ano, al-"

before she could even finish her sentence, naruto began to work his magic on the former root operative, as he ripped open her top this time, leaning down and taking a pink errect nipple into his mouth he began to lick and roll the nip with his tongue while he fucked her.

but in reality, it was nothing more than technological genjutsu, that he used glitch for. the unfortunately he had to be with in a close proximity of the victim in order to use his nanites on them. in this case, he infected Yume with nanites that literaly ingrained themselves into her brain and sent bio-electerical pulses to areas of the brain that control, all five of her senses, so what ever she had felt, taste, smelt, see, and hear. were all controlled by naruto/glitch. while would agree that she was attractive, he just did not feel like having sex that night.

-0545 am-

after naruto had finished up with Yume and gained the memories of his clones with sakura he found that sakura was becoming irrating as she always wanted more, while in the begining it was easy now it was just troublesome, sure he enjoyed gropping her, hell she belonged to him, she knew that, but it was that damn mentality of hers, that i am the boss additued. "I guess i should fix that, after all she needs to learn... she has no say."

gaining a sinsister smirk on his face, he turn his gaze form his tent to glitch. "glitch, rewrite Subject 001's memories and behavior."

[what would like like changed master?]

"memories, i want her to believe that ever since the academy she belonged to me, but her actions were order by me for her to fallow, so the civilians would know that i owned her. also throw in some fabercated ones, of after school hours of her servicing me at my apartment. her behavior switch it to a slave mind set, she must know that her place is a gift to her, and if she does not fallow orders, she will lose her place." naruto said as he stroke his chin in thought. "also let Yume and Sakura know of each other and that sakura for now is my main bitch, but if sakura become to... needy, she will lose her position to yume, who will than become my main bitch. also if Yume is of ROOT, i want her to spy on them and report all findings to me or my clones. and if she is given free time to relax, make her start training sasuke in inferior styles of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and ECT, but will secretly train me in advanced jutsus, and as a reward she would be allowed to suck my cock or get one of her holes fucked any way she wants."

it took a moment for glitch to connect with Subjects 001 and 003, [est. time. 15 minutes per. person.]

"make it so, Glitch. make it so." naruto said as he stood up and started to stretch his arms, legs, and shoulders. after sitting in against a tree for a few hours now, had made his body stiff.

he only had to wait a few moments for his sensei and teammate/slave awake and gdt ready but they had to wait a full hour for the spoild Uchiha to wake up. hell even Tzuna was up by now. (with a slight hangover)

"Now that we are all ready, let get on with our mission." Kakashi said as he addressed both teams.

-3 hours later-

as team 7, Yume and the Uchiha traveled throught the land, Glitch had noticed the fog dencity had increased the longer they traveled. so much so it was unnatural. even the sonar system had become non-effective, the only thing that Glitch was able to pick up before the interference, was three heat signitures, one a small animal roughly 1 to 2 feet tall, the other two were much bigger, first was 6"5', the last one was 5"5-5"7'. also the last signature gave a slightly colder tempture than normal.

[INCOMING PROJECTIAL!]

"Hit the Deck!/Duck!/Get Down!" came the three yells from naruto, kakashi, and yume. while naruto took sakura to the ground, with kakashi taking tzuna, and yume taking her student down just in time as a six foot long by two feet wide blade go spining by they at waist level.

"well, well, well. if it isnt Kakashi of the Sharingan. no wonder the demon brother lost so quickly.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist, A-rank missing Nin." Kakashi said as he got on guard. "Sakura stay with Tzuna, Yume; You and your student gaurd tzuna as well. Naruto, i need your help."

"hai, Sensei." said Naruto and sakura, while sasuke turned red in anger at not being able to fight.

"as you wish, Kakashi-san. Sasuke form up." Yume Ordered her student.

while sakura, yume and Sasuke gaurded tzuna, while many were focused on swordman of the mist, they did not see that vain-like structures under naruto's skin began to pulse as the nanites used these pathways to increase naruto's strength, speed, and toughness of his skin.

"get ready you browless freak, i am gonna kick your ass!" naruto yelled as he dashed towards the swordsman, with his arm reared back ready to deliver a powerfull punch.

"Naruto, Wait!" Kakashi called out, only to be ignored by his student as naruto flew past him, leaving in his wake a sonic boom that threw kakashi off balance. "damn, he must have been holding back during training."

in one mighty punch naruto had sent Zabuza sliding back by just the pure force behind his fist, which naruto smirked at seeing the distance he pushed the missing nin back. only for his cocky smirk to disappear.

"Holy Fuck that hurts!" the blonde yelled as he waved his hand back and forth as he tried to get rid of swelling. "i think i broke a finger or two with that one."

as naruto snapped the two bones back into place, glitch as informed him that while it heal his index and middle fingers, it stated it had inceased the gel-armor upto 95% in case of further injury.

"not bad kid, by lets see you can keep up with a jonin, Hidden Mist Jutsu!" yelled the man as he was slowly engulfed in the thick and heavy mist. leaving behind terrible visiblity.

**Data Record:**

**Zero-Zero-Four**

**TERMINATED...**

**dont get used to the long chapters, i just didnt know when to stop.**


End file.
